Ma vie assez étrange
by Marie1410
Summary: Il n'y a qu'un personnage qui m'appartient tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Twilight. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève à Forks nommée Moon va changer toute l'histoire.Elle va rencontrer Bella,Edward et les autres .Mais Moon va se révéler plus importante pour les Volturi ! Ma fiction se passe de New moon à quelque année après la bataille finale !J'espère que ça vous plaira.
1. Chapitre 1: Mon arrivée à Forks

C'était un jour pluvieux,comme tous les autres jours d'automne je me dirigeais en direction de ce qui allait être mon nouveau lycée situé dans une bourgade nommée Forks. Je n'étais pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de m'installer ici mais je n'avais pas trop le choix on va conduisais lentement pour être sur de ne croiser personne lorsque j'arriverais surtout si c'était pour entendre des chuchotements comme « Oh! Regarde je crois que c'est la nouvelle élève» ou «Elle est bizarre quand même». Bizarre était le mot exact pour me décrire j'avais une peau pâle et des yeux couleurs rouge vif et oui comme vous avez pus le deviner je suis une vampire!

Vous devez sûrement vous dire mais que vais je allais faire dans un lycée bondé d'humains, et bien sachez que je ne saurais vous répondre! Je ne le sais pas moi même, je vis seule depuis longtemps car comme vous pouvez vous en douter je n'ai certainement pas 17 ans à vrai dire j'en ai 1200, et je peut vous dire que je n'ai pas une ride.J'ai choisis la ville de Forks pour son temps on va dire très pluvieux et qui dit pluie dit pas de soleil donc pas besoin de se cacher du reste de la population.

J'arrivais alors sur le parking du lycée et à mon plus grand désespoir il était rempli de jeunes discutant et braillants tout ce que je déteste ! Mais deux personnes attiraient alors mon attention une jeune humaine: cheveux bruns, yeux chocolat et … habillée étrangement pour une jeune lycéenne mais ce qui attirait encore plus mon attention c'était le garçon qui l'accompagnait,et j'eus presque faillie défaillir lorsque je vis que ses yeux étaient couleur or et sa peau d'une pâleur extrême et j'aurais pus parier qu'elle était dur et froide comme du marbre et je crois que très vite il me repéra aussi, et c'est avec tristesse que je le vis se diriger vers moi, je sentais que j'allais faire une nouvelle s'approcha rapidement et se présenta:

-Je suis Edward Cullen et je pense que tu as pu constater que j'étais un vampire. Étrangement il dit le mot «vampire» en chuchotant.

-Enchantée je suis Moon Gray! Et oui j'ai pu remarquer ce petit détail. Dis-je en ricanant.

-Moon c'est très originale comme nom. Dit la fille présente à ses côtés.

-Au fait moi c'est Isabella Swan mais s'il te plaît appelle moi Bella tout simplement.

Je laissai alors apparaître un léger sourire.

-Aucun problème «Bella».

-Je peux voir à la couleur de tes yeux que tu te nourris de sang humain! Dit inquiet Edward en serrant Bella contre lui.

-Oui... Mais ne t'en fait pas je ne la toucherais pas ,je ne serais pas dans ce lycée si je ne savais pas me contrôler je doit dire que c'est un peu comme un atout.

Un silence se glissa alors dans la conversation et la sonnerie retentit.

J'avais suivi Edward et Bella jusqu'à la classe étant dans la même qu' cours commença sans que le professeur fasse attention à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève c'est à dire moi, je pense que c'était un cours de théâtre puisque pendant toute l'heure nous regardions «Roméo et Juliette» j'étais plongée dans la scène de la mort de Roméo je pensais fortement que cette scène était un peu enfantine, puéril,stupide je ne sais qu'elle adjectif lui conviendrait le mieux les humains ont une façon différente de la notre de voir la mort mais je trouve leur façon de voir cette dernière dérisoire.A cet instant je me demandais si je saurais prête à mourir ou à me sacrifier par amour je n'en avais malheureusement pas la réponse,n'ayant jamais connue les bienfaits de l' le professeur interrompu mon élan:

-Bien , qui veut répéter les derniers pentamètres iambiques pour prouver qu'il était attentif ? Mr Cullen?

-Euh … Oui,Mr Bertis.

Toute la classe y compris moi se retourna alors pour l'écouter réciter ses derniers pentamètres tant appréciés du professeur.

_«-Ici , je veut fixer mon éternel demeure._

_Soustraire au joug d'adverses étoiles,_

_cette chair lasse du monde,_

_mes yeux un dernier regards,_

_mes bras une dernière étreinte,_

_vous lèvres portes de l'âme humaine,_

_scellez d'un baiser légitime,_

_votre éternelle pacte avec le sépulcre.»_

J'étais bouche bée comme tout le reste de la classe, même moi qui avait suivi cette scène attentivement et la connaissait depuis je ne sais combien de siècle je n'aurais su répéter cela correctement et sans vide.

-Hmm … euh regardez l'écran, je vous pris!.Dit le professeur gêné et intimidé.

Le groupe se tourna alors vers l'écran comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'étais qu'un magnifique rêve ou tout simplement une illusion. L'heure se finit ainsi mais un mot qu'Edward avait prononcé juste avant de réciter m'étais rentré dans la tête sans que je m'en rende compte, «Les Volturi» oui j'avais déjà eue vent de cette famille très ancienne mais extrêmement puissante et influente dans le monde des vampires,je savais qu'elle était composée de trois frères étant aussi les chefs de ce clan nommés Caius le plus jeune, il me semble qu'il n'avait aucun don particulier mais un grand sens de la guerre et croyez moi je m'y connait, Marcus l'aîné capable de deviner les relations présentes entre deux personnes ,et Aro le plus influant qui était entre les deux autres pour ce qui est de la tranche d'âge, lui, était capable de lire dans les pensées des gens rien qu'en les touchant,on m'avait déjà dit qu'il avait une garde à ses ordres ainsi qu'à ses frères par ailleurs mais on m'avait aussi raconter que ce «Aro» désirait du pouvoir et il l'acquérait grâce aux vampires qu'il prenait dans sa garde il s'intéressait surtout au don des vampires. Mais je ne m'étais pas plus renseignée a leur sujet ce que je savais m'était amplement suffisant même si je suis d'habitude curieuse on va dire.

Toutes les heures de cours se passèrent dans la même ambiance monotone,sans intérêt et je passe tout ce que les professeurs racontaient je le savais déjà depuis bien longtemps. Puis arriva l'heure du déjeuner pour moi cette pause ne me servais à rien mais au moins je n'entendais pas les discours incessant qui étaient présents durant les cours. Je cherchais désespérément une table lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpella:

«-Hey Moon! Vient t'asseoir ici. Dit alors Isabella euh je veut dire Bella .

Je m'avançais doucement mais prudemment de la table examinant qui était pré des vampires en tout cas. Je commençais à examiner vers la gauche, il y avait un jeune garçon, mystérieux et pour moi intriguant je dois dire, il avait une chevelure blonde , une peau pâle comme tout ceux qui était assis à ses côtés, ensuite une fille jeune également elle par contre était tout sauf mystérieuse elle avait l'air plutôt ouverte et sympathique je dois dire! Encore à côté un autre garçon mais je pense qui était plus vieux que les autres, cheveux courts, noirs, des yeux couleurs or exactement comme ceux d'Edward et des autres et il semblait un peu plus viril et surtout trop macho, une fille qui avait une magnifique chevelure doré était à ses côtés en les regardant je compris qu'il étaient amoureux ils ricanaient à deux et discutaient de tout et de rien j'arrivais ensuite à Edward qui depuis tout à l'heure n'avait pas changé et Bella qui avait toujours une triste mine.

-Je vous présente Moon Gray! Dit Edward

Je leur fit signe de la main je déteste être présentée comme ça aux gens.

-Je te présente Jasper, Alice,Emmett et enfin Rosalie.

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je souris bêtement

Le petite brune qui s'appelait Alice se leva d'un bond et me sourit:

-Enchantée de faire également ta connaissance!

Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était adressé à moi de cette manière c'était tout le temps très conventionnel on se serrait la main et on commençais à discuter du passé mais là c'était différent ces vampires étaient différents de ceux j'avais pu rencontrer tout au long de mon existence.

La fin de la journée arriva vite je dit au revoir à Bella en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire puisque je l'avait appris dans le courant de la journée,je montais dans ma voiture et partie pour mon chez moi. La soirée se passa normalement sans incident majeur la nuit également en même temps il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur une nuit de vampire et puisque que c'était le week-end je décidais de rester chez moi et de ne pas sortir attendant avec impatience Lundi pour revoir Bella et les vampires. Cette impatience me surprit ses rencontres m'avait grandement changées mais j'aimais la façon dont cela ce produit.


	2. Chapitre 2: Mon monde bascule

Nous étions déjà Lundi,mon week-end c'était passé comme tous les week-ends de ma vie, l'après- midi je regardais la télé,enfin «regarder» n'est pas vraiment l'action que je faisais je préférais largement zapper sur toutes les chaînes que j'avais à ma nuit j'allumais la chaîne-hi fi et mettais le son au maximum puis je me balader dans toute ma maison en débardeur et en short, chantant dans ma brosse à cheveux. Je sais c'est assez étrange quand on y pense mais si vous seriez un vampire seul vous comprendriez, et puis je suis avant tout une adolescente je vous rappelle et je ne risquai pas de plainte de la part des voisins puisque mon petit nid était isolé de tout autre maisons présentes dans ce coin de la ville.

J'étais sur la route du lycée, je pensais déjà à comment ma journée allait se passer, encore des cours ennuyeux ,des professeurs ennuyants,des adolescents attardés! Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui faisais que je me pressais:Bella, Edward et les autres, je ne sais pourquoi mais je me suis très vite attachée à eux surtout à Bella en fait.

J'arrivais sur le parking mais étrangement Bella était seule je me disais qu'Edward n'était sûrement pas arrivé mais lorsqu'elle se retourna je vis qu'elle avait une triste mine encore plus triste que d' m'approchais rapidement:

-Hey Bella! Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Bonjour Moon, effectivement … mais ne t'en occupe pas je vais bien je t'assure.

-Bella sais-tu que tu ne sais pas mentir? Dis-je en rigolant

Bizarrement ce que je venais de dire la fit sourire.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ce week-end entre Edward et moi.

-Rien de grave? Répondis-je inquiète

-Non … enfin je ne sais pas! Je me suis coupée en ouvrant un cadeau et Jasper à essayé de m'attaquer,Edward m'a protégé en m'envoyant contre un mur mais j'ai eue une plaie encore plus Carlisle, le père d'Edward m'a dit que si il ne voulait pas me transformer c'était par peur que je perde mon â trouve ça idiot...

Je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase.

-Bella, certain vampires croient qu'ils ont perdus leurs âmes,cela est idiot je te l'accorde mais certains croient ceci et ça peut aussi les faire changer.

-Et toi? Tu y crois?

-Non pas vraiment … en partie. Dis-je dans le vide.

-Tant que tu n'y crois pas aussi fort qu'Edward ça me rassure au moins je t'ai toujours avec moi.

Elle me souris, je le lui rendis aussitôt cela m'avais profondément touché au fond de moi.J'en déduis qu'elle m'appréciait aussi mais je me demandais si elle était pour autant prête à ce que je sois son sonnerie me sorti de mes pensé cours se passèrent tous aussi inutiles que les dit au revoir à Bella. Je m'assis dans ma voiture une sensation de brûlure apparu dans ma gorge je devinais alors qu'il fallait que je me trouve une aux autres vampires je choisissaient préalablement mes proies: des voleurs,tueurs,violeurs et je passe,je ne voulais faire du mal qu'aux personnes qui en faisait je trouvais ça équitable.

Il était déjà vingt heures. Lorsque je passai la porte je sentis une présence, j'allumais alors la lumière et avançais prudemment, j'arrivais dans le salon... il n'y avait personne, peut être avais-je rêvée je me retournais et vis Edward je fis un bond.

-EDWARD! Mais tu es fou de me faire une peur pareille! Hurlais-je

-Je sais Moon excuse j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui peut être en rapport avec ce que Bella m'avait raconté ce matin.

-Je t'écoute.

-Moon je dois quitter Forks

-Quoi … écoute Edward si c'est à propos de ce que m'a raconté Bella ce matin sache que c'est un acte stupide que tu fais là!

-Moon tu ne comprend pas il aurait pu arriver malheur à Bella et ça continuera tant que je serais près d'elle. Écoute tu dois me faire une promesse …

A ce moment je craignis le pire.

-Euh... ça dépend.

-Tu dois me promettre que tu protégeras Bella après que je serais parti.

-Mais est ce que Bella est au courant de ça au moins Edward! Tu ne te rend pas compte ce que ça va lui faire , tu va la détruire de l'intérieur!

-Je le sais bien mais s'il te plaît,fait ça pour moi … pour Bella.

-Oui, je … te le promet.

-Moon je dois partir mais promet moi que tu ne lui diras rien sur cette conversation.

-Bien je ne lui en toucherais aucun mots.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase … Edward était déjà parti. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à cette promesse que je lui avait puis comment pouvais t-il la laissait seule!

J'en fus tourmentée toute la nuit et ne pus me détacher des pensées qui m'empêchait de m'atteler à quelque chose d'autre.

Durant trois mois je vis Bella sombrer dans la tristesse et la je venais passer une après-midi avec elle son père me disait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, la nuit elle faisait une crise elle poussait des cris violents et que le fait qu'il m'en parle ainsi m'inquiéta encore plus.

Un soir alors que j'étais tranquillement assise dans mon canapé à zapper les chaînes télé quelqu'un frappa à la porte.J'allais ouvrir la porte contre mon grès à ma grande surprise c'était Bella. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot:

-Moon je l'ai vu … Edward!

-Comment ça tu la vu?

Je l'invitais à entrer et lui offris quelque chose à boire.

-J'étais sur la moto d'un inconnu...

-QUOI! Bella mais qu'est ce que tu faisais sur la moto d'un inconnu il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi!

-Oui je sais mais ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai vu Edward sur la route et même avant! Mais ce n'était pas réellement lui .

-Que veut tu dire par là?

-C'était comme de la fumée …

-De... la fumée?

-Oh je sais tu dois me prendre pour une folle mais ce que j'ai vu était réel!

-Oui, je te crois c'est possible Bella.

Nous parlons de ça jusqu'à vingt trois proposais à Bella de rester dormir, je n'allais pas la laisser repartir seule à cette la veillais toute la nuit,je réfléchissais,quand tout à coup Bella se mit à hurler c'était donc ça, ce dont son père me parlait..

Je la réveillais et la rassurais mais toute la nuit cette action se répéta de plus en plus forte à chaque fois.

Plusieurs jours plus tard elle alla voir un vieil ami qui s'appelait Jacob lorsqu'elle me dit où il habitait je compris que c'était un loup ou du moins il allait le pur expérience des loups je ne préférais pas l' jours se suivaient tous de la même façon et Bella était toujours de plus en plus avec ce «Jacob» jusqu'à même aller au cinéma avec lui bien sûr elle m'avait proposée de venir avec elle mais lorsqu'elle me dit que c'était pour allait voir «Combat à mort» je ne fus plus si tentée.

Un jour elle m'appela au téléphone j'entendis à sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas:

-Moon, Jacob et moi avons eus une altercation...

-Ah. Je ne savais pas quoi dire je n'avais jamais était confrontée à ce genre de ça va? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait trop changé et qu'il ne voulait plus me désolé Moon je dois te laisser mon père rentre du commissariat.

Eh bien c'était rapide comme coup de téléphone,je décidais quelques minutes plus tard d'aller la je fus prise de frayeur lorsque son père me dit qu'elle était partie, il fallait que je la trouve!

Je fouillais partout puis il me vint une idée durant les trois mois de dépression de Bella elle m'avait parlé d'une clairière remplie de fleurs où elle et Edward avaient l'habitude de se rencontrer.J'étais sûr qu'elle était là j'arrivais un autre vampire était présent en face d'elle un vampire à la peau noire je me glissais dans les sapins discrètement prête à intervenir en cas de besoin j'écoutais leur conversation:

-Mais il est … il est très loin non? Dit le vampire

Je compris qu'il parlait d'Edward.

-Que faites vous ici?

-Je suis venu pour rendre service à Victoria.

Je me demandais qui était cette Victoria.Sûrement une personne pas fréquentable.

-Elle m'a demandé de voir si tu étais toujours la préférée des Cullen. Victoria pense qu'il est équitable de tuer la compagne d'Edward puisqu'il a tué son compagnon. Œil pour œil

Soudain tout devenait clair.

-Edward saurait qui m'a tué et il vous pourchasserait!

-J'en doute sincèrement après tout que représente tu pour lui désormais, sans protection …

Et bien tu es loin de t'imaginer que la protection est plus proche que tu ne le pense mon cher .

-Oh … Victoria me reprochera sûrement de t'avoir tué, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher tu es tellement appétissante.

-Ne faites pas ça vous nous avez aidez! Cria Bell désespérée

-Non,non,non … chut chut

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de faire ça? Oh,Bella je suis si navré.Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé .

Un craquement de branche nous détourna gigantesque et imposant loup noir venait d'arriver

avec toute sa meute derrière pourchassèrent le vampire, j'en profitais pour prendre Bella et la rammener chez elle. Sur la route elle me parla:

-Je me demande comment il a pu changer si soudainement?

-C'était moi …

-Comment ça Moon? C'était toi?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu... t'es servis de ton don c'est ça?

-Oui …

-Alors ton don est de changer les humeurs des personnes?

-Les humeurs,les envies,les sentiments …

La route se termina dans le silence le plus complet Bella connaissait mon pouvoir à présent.

Au plus profond de moi même je savais que les choses allaient totalement changer,pas suite à cette révélation mais pour la suite,je sentais que des événements perturbateurs allaient arriver …


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le sacrifice

J'étais revenuE dans l'allée qui menait jusque chez moi et je récupérais le courrier, des publicités il n'y avait que ç parti dans la poubelle je n'avais jamais de lettre en même temps je n'avais plus de famille à proprement parlé, mES parents m'avaient renié après avoir découvert que j'étais devenus un vampire bien sûr, aujourd'hui ils étaient morts et depuis tous ces siècles ma haine envers eux n'avait jamais régressée ,je ne savais pourquoi ils m'avaient mis dehors, j'étais toujours la même, je n'avais pas changée. Toute la nuit je pensais à ça et puis je pensais à Bella, je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait faire. La journée suivante je décidais de sortir faire du shopping, enfin je m'achetais tout le temps les mêmes affaires un débardeur de couleur, un slim noir ou blanc et des basket de la même couleur que le débardeur.J'avais oubliée comment sortir un peu et se balader pouvait faire du bien et comment cela pouvait faire sortir toutes les mauvaises pensées.

Ma journée se termina calmement par une balade dans le parc, un magnifique parc avec des cerisiers chinois bordant les allées de gravier blanc , j'admirais la beauté lorsque mon téléphone sonna … Bella cela faisait deux jours que je n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle.

-Moon je viens d'apprendre quelque chose de dingue!

-Ah bon! Et bien dit moi.

-Jacob, c'est un loup, je te jure lorsqu'il s'est transformé c'était hallucinant!

-Je me disais aussi qu'il en était un mais dit moi comment tu l'a appris.

-Euh c'est une longue histoire …

-Il ne t'est rien arrivée Bella au moins? Dis-je inquiète

-Non, Moon ne t'en fait pas. Mais j'ai un problème et j'aurais besoin que tu restes avec moi.

-C'est à dire un «problème»?

-Victoria est après moi elle veut me tuer.

-Ne bouge pas j'arrive.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture et quelques minutes plus tard j'arrivais chez m'attendait devant la porte.

-Alors dis- moi qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Edward il y a quelques années à tué James un vampire, le compagnon de Victoria et depuis elle me traque et aujourd'hui sans Edward je suis en danger.

-Ah je vois. Et bien si tu veut je peux rester dans les bois à côté de chez toi , pour être sûr que le jour comme la nuit elle ne s'infiltre pas chez toi

Elle sourit et me pris dans ses bras

-Merci Moon! Tu es comme une sœur.

Cette phrase me fit un bien fou je la serrais un peu plus nuit tomba rapidement je me mis en place mais rien ne se passa, personne à l'horizon le soleil se leva il fallait que j'aille me préparer je savais que Victoria ne se présenterait pas alors que le jour se j'arrivais Bella était toujours au même endroit assise sur le bord de sa voiture. Je savais qu'elle souffrait encore du départ d'Edward et chaque jour où elle était au lycée ré-ouvrait la plaie qu'elle avait au cœur. Les cours se terminèrent et lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking Bella n'était plus là. J'allais chez elle pour surveiller lorsqu'une voiture noire la sœur d'Edward en descendis, mais que faisait elle là? Elle entra dans la maison je fit pareil mais en passant par la porte arrière.

-C'est étrange de te voir ici!

-Ah! Moon ne me fait pas une peur pareille.

-Pourquoi est tu là? Est ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose avec Edward ?

-Alors tu n'étais pas avec elle!

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a sauté d'une falaise...

-QUOI! Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle était déjà partie … Est ce qu'elle est?

-Je n'en sais rien …

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit, Bella ouvra la lumière et vis qu'Alice et moi étions là elle nous sauta au cou.

-Est ce que tu es folle Bella! Hurla Alice.

-J'ai sautais de la falaise par Bella.

-Je ne voit pas le plaisir à avoir de sauter d'une falaise et de risquer sa vie! Hurlais-je à mon tour.

Lorsque nous nous étions assises je commençais à faire une tête horrible une odeur de chien … mouillé venait d'apparaître et Alice m'ôta les mots de la bouche.

-Bella mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur de chien mouillé?

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Alice.

-C'est probablement moi ou Jacob.

Tiens quand on parle du loup il entra dans la pièce inquiet.

-Je voulais voir si tu allais bien.

-Comme si Alice et moi allions lui faire du mal!

-Pas vous! Je parle de l'autre buveuse de sang qui veut tuer Bella par la faute des Cullen.

-Victoria? Dit Alice.

-Oui elle est après moi.

-Je n'ai eu aucune vision. Cependant je n'ai pas vu qui te sauvait de la brouillez mes visions toi et ta stupide meute.

-Je te conseille de ne pas me contrarier!

Alice et moi décidâmes de sortir quelques minutes pour ne pas rester plus longtemps avec Alice fut inquiète.

-Moon prend les clés de la voiture. Démarre là.

Je n'eu pas le temps de demandais pourquoi Alice était déjà repartie dans la montais dans la voiture et la mis sur la et Bella sortaient de la maison en même avait un sac rempli d'affaires et son passeport dans la montèrent de la voiture.

-Moon direction l'aéroport.

-Quoi? Alice explique moi?

-J'ai eu une vision Edward va aller voir les Volturi, il croit que Bella est morte et il veut mourir aussi.

Les Volturi. Oui maintenant je me rappelle Edward en avait parlé le jour où j'étais arrivée à Forks.

-Et puis-je au moins savoir où ils habitent ?

-A Volterra , en Iltalie

-Les Volturi habitent à Volterra original. Dis-je en ricanant

Nous primes l'avion pour ée à proximité Alice vola une voiture et c'est ainsi que nous continuâmes notre était inquiète je le voyais à sa sa façon de se quelques heures nous étions arrivés. Mais l'élan d'Alice fut coupé, la police nous avait arrêté! Comme si ils avaient que ça à faire un jour de festival!

-Alice!

-Bella dirige toi sous le clocher, si je viens il lira dans mes pensées et il croira que je mens.

Bella partie en courant pour le rejoindre. Alice et moi passâmes plusieurs minutes à attendre puis nous descendîmes de la voiture et partîmes à notre tour pour le nous entrâmes deux Volturi étaient déjà présents.

-La fille vient avec nous.

-Allez en enfer.Répliqua Edward

Puis des bruits de talon se firent jeune fille blonde apparut.

- Cela suffit. Aro se demande ce qui prend si longtemps.

Elle partie nous lui emboîtions le pas et derrière moi les deux nous fit descendre des escaliers, monter dans un ascenseur pour finir par quelques succession de couloirs. Puis nous arrivions devant une porte noire couverte d'écailles sculptées ,elle l'ouvrit.

Nous arrivions dans une salle assez grande au bout de la salle trois trônes noirs étaient installés là.Trois vampires étaient assis sur chacun d' plafond un dôme avec quelques fenêtres puis sur le reste des murs des inscriptions étaient gravées, je n'arrivais pas à les dé voix masculine me sortit de mes pensées.

-Ma sœur, il t'envoie en chercher un et tu en ramènes trois … et es vraiment parfaite.

Un jeune homme venait de prendre la parole la jeune fille partit le rejoindre.

-Mais quelle merveilleuse surprise! Bella est vivante!

Un homme à la longue chevelure ébène venait de se lever

-Quelle excellente nouvelle. J'adore les happy-end.

Il prit la main d'Edward et j'eu le malheur de m'avançer pour voir ce qu'il faisait il lâcha sa main et son regard se dirigea vers moi.

-Y aurait-il une nouvelle venue dans la famille Cullen? Hmm, non elle se nourrit de sang humain ce n'est pas votre préférence.

Il me fit signe de m'approcher j 'hésitais un instant mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Comment t'appelle tu ma chère?

-Moon … Moon Gray.

-Hmm, intéressant.

Je me remis à ma place .

-A présent tu sais tout Aro venant en au fait repris Edward

-Tout comme moi tu lis aussi dans les âmes Edward cependant tu ne perçois pas les pensées de Bella …

Il prit à la main de Bella tout le monde se demandait si il allait arriver à voir ses pensées.

-Intéressant, non je ne vois rien.

-Je me demande si … Voyons tous si elle est immunisée contre nos t'en prie Jane.

Edward se rua pour protéger Bella et je le vis s'affaler sur le sol criant de n'avais qu'une seule option user de mon pouvoir sur Jane.

Lorsque cela fut fait la douleur d'Edward s'arrêta et la jeune fille,elle, était prise d'une solide peur.

Le jeune homme qui devait être son frère s'approcha d'elle et je vit le regard de Bella se poser sur moi … elle avait compris.

-Que se passe t'il? S'indigna le jeune homme blond.

Aro suivait le regard de Bella .

-Je crois que nous sommes en présence d'un don avant de parler de ça,je veux que Jane utilise son pouvoir sur Bella .

Elle se releva est ne se passe, je savais que la haine grandissait chez Jane.

-Je me demande ce que nous allons faire de toi Bella?

-Tu sais ce que tu a l'intention de faire Aro dit le plus vieux

-Elle en sait beaucoup trop. Ajouta le blond.

-C'est vrai... Félix.

Un immense vampire se présenta devant elle. Je sautais sur lui puisque Edward était encore trop faible pour la protéger .J'avais un avantage par rapport à l'autre j'étais plus agile et je ne mis pas trop de temps avant de le maîtriser.

Lorsque je me retournais tous mes amis étaient tenus par un vampire.

-Je vais te proposer un marché Moon. Me dit Aro.

-Quel genre de marché?

Il frappa dans les mains et on lui apporta un sac en velours sortis un collier et me le tendis.

-Vous m'offrez un collier?

Il éclata de rire.

-Oh non,je t'offre beaucoup plus que ça. Une place dans ma garde c'est à dire une place au sein de notre famille.

-Contre quoi?

-La vie sauve de tes amis.

Mon visage se décomposa tandis que sur le sien s'étendit un large avait visé là où il fallait pour m'atteindre. Edward qui avait lu dans mes pensées cria:

-Moon! Non!

Je me retourne alors vers lui.

-Edward je t'ai fait une promesse et cette promesse ce conclura ainsi.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Bella

-Bella je t'en supplie je pleure pas .

Je la serrait une dernière fois dans mes bras, lui essuyait ses larmes et je pris le collier je levais les yeux, je vis qu'Aro avait un gigantesque sourire sur ses lèvres on aurait dit un enfant devant un cadeau de noël.

-Très bien. Nous allons vous laissez partir alors. Mais si Bella n'est pas transformée dans les plus brefs délais, j'ai bien peur que tu pourras revenir nous voir Edward.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que je les vis s'éloigner à jamais de me fit conduire dans une chambre en attendant qu'ils aient finis de se pouvait il bien vouloir de moi?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle vie

Nous étions passés par plusieurs successions de couloirs interminables comme si nous étions dans un labyrinthe, puis le vampire s'est arrêté devant une porte noire également, avec cette fois ci des demi-lunes sculptées sur celle ci.L'orsqu'il ouvrit la porte c'est avec surprise que je découvrit une pièce éclairée par un balcon qui donnait une vue extraordinaire sur un jardin rempli de cerisier japonais en fleur, et au milieu de la pièce trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquin en bois qui n'avait pas vraiment son intérêt pour n importe quel vampire, mais moi j'aimais m'allongersur un lit pour penser, dessiner, écrire ou même lire !Oui j'adore lire.

-Je reviendrais vous chercher dans quelques minutes.

J'étais extrêmement tentée de fuir par le balcon mais je savais que si je fuyais Bella ne serait plus en vie avant que j'arrive à n'avais pas le choix, je devais rester avec les Volturi pour le restant de mes jours. Une servante me sortit de mes pensées.

-Mademoiselle, le maître Aro m'a envoyée pour que je vous donne une tenue un peu plus convenable.

Il était vrai que je n'étais pas forcément habillée convenablement pour une Volturi. Elle m'apporta un chemisier d'époque avec un corset en daim noir, un leggings en cuir et des bottes noires également. Je parti dans la salle de bain, j'étais étonnée que ces vêtements m'allaient à merveille je n'étais pas du genre à m'habiller comme ça tous les jours. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, le frère de Jane venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce.

-Le maître m'envoie te chercher.

Je mis le collier en or formant un V autour de mon cou et dit:

-Bien,allons y.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées dans les couloirs.

-Dit moi comment t'appelle tu?

-Alec.

Enfin quelqu'un qui a un prénom aussi étrange que le mien.

-Ton nom est Moon c'est ça?

-Oui, je sais c'est assez étrange comme nom.

-Non, je trouve ça assez joli.

Il se retourna et me souris.

-Nous y sommes.

Les mêmes portes emplis d'écailles en bois s'ouvrirent. Aro était au milieu de la pièce un sourire étendu sur ses lèvres.

-Ma chère Moon. Je t'attendais. Je crois ma chère que tu es en possession d'un don qui m'intéresse énormément.

-Pourtant j'ai un don assez banal.

-Et bien sache que je n'est jamais vu de vampire possédant ton pouvoir.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, mais voyons ou sont mes manières j'ai oublié de te présenter les autres. Voici Démétri, Félix, Jane et Alec que tu connaît déjà et enfin mes deux frères Marcus et Caius.

-Assez discuté mon frère ! Voudrais-tu bien nous dire à présent quel est son don ? Cria Caius.

-Vois tu mon frère, Moon est capable de changer les sentiments, les humeurs et les envies des don que je convoite énormément. Et il me semble que tu sais aussi te battre.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

-J'ai une merveilleuse idée! Vois tu Moon, Jane et Alec on un don exceptionnel également et je voudrais que tu sois la garde personnelle d'Alec.

Cette demande m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

-Pardon?

-Oui, son don est trop puissant pour que je le laisse sans protection vois- tu?

-Mais si son don est si «puissant» pourquoi ne se protégerait t-il pas seul ?

-Tu le sauras assez tôt.

Avant de me mettre à la place qui serait la mienne pour un bout de temps j'entendis Marcus parler à Aro.

-Je sens qu'ils vont être plus proches qu'on ne peut le penser.

Comment ça «plus proche» ? Cette histoire commençait à mal la journée je vit entrer mais pas souvent ressortir, diverses vampires venant des quatre coins du monde tous plus effrayés et apeuré sentais leur peur au plus profond de moi, leur peur lorsque Aro ordonnait qu'on les exécutent.A la fin de la journée j'étais effondrée j'étais retournée dans ma chambre et m'assis sur un rebord du balcon.

-Tu pourrais tomber tu sait ? Dit Alec en ricanant.

-Je pense que je ne cours aucun risque que je tombe de ce balcon ou de n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. Rétorquais je en rigolant.

Il sourit.

-Dis moi depuis combien de temps est tu là ?

-A peu près 1300 ans... enfin je crois.

-Ce n'est pas ennuyant de faire tous les jours la même chose ?

-Disons que je préfère être ici plutôt qu'être en présence d'humains.

-Ah oui ?

-Je déteste les humains ils se croient plus forts que les autres et sont stupides.

-Pas tous tu sais.

-Tu dit ça pour ton amie. Bella c'est ça ?

-Oui …

Il appuya ses bras sur le rebord.

-Pourquoi as tu fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Pris le collier.

-Je voulais sauver mon amie, je sais qu'elle aurait fait le même pour moi.

-Sans doute.

-Et puis disons que parfois je me sens inutile.

-Aro ne pense pas ça.

-Oui je pense, vu comme il souriait lorsque j'ai accepté son marché.

-En tout cas tu n'es pas comme les autres.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tous les vampires qui sont ici haïssent les humains et seraient prêts à les réduire en cendres, tandis que toi tu serais prête à sacrifier ta vie pour l'un d'eux. Et puis tu es assez sympathique je dois dire.

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas comme les autres,dis je en souriant

-Tu dit ça parce que tu ne me connaît pas.

-Et bien pour l'instant tu es le seul à être venu me parler alors qu'on va dire que tu es le plus mystérieux de tous.

Il n'eu pas le temps de me répondre,Félix entrait dans la pièce.

-Préparez vos affaires. Nous avons une mission. Mais avant Aro veut vous voir.

Une mission ? Que voulait t-il dire par là ? Nous arrivions à une autre salle que celle ou j'avais passé la journée sûrement le bureau des trois frères.

-Vous voilà enfin,dit t-il d'une voix rassurante

-Voyez vous un clan de vampire au nord de Volterra, vient de créer en enfant prohibé.

-Un enfant prohibé ?

-Immortel, répondis Jane.

-Vous devez aller jusqu'à ce clan et exterminer cet enfant. Moon dis moi tu sais conduire ?

-Euh … oui.

-Alors vous prendrez la voiture,vous serez trop à découvert si vous vous déplacez comme nous en avons l'habitude. Moon, Alec et Jane vous accomplirez cette mission.

-Bien.

Une seconde mais où je vais trouver une voiture moi !

-Pour la voiture Moon je me suis chargé a ce qu'on emmène la tienne ici à Volterra.

-Merci beaucoup.

Ouf ! Au moins je n'aurais pas à en voler une sur le bord de la nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée, Aro n'avait pas menti elle était bien là.Je m'installais,Alec sur le siège passager avant et Jane derrière.

Nous roulions jusqu'au nord de Volterra lorsque nous arrivions sur le territoire du clan en question. Sur le seuil, toute la famille était là à croire qu'elle nous lorsqu'ils virent Alec et Jane descendre de la voiture je compris que ce n'était pas nous que ces personnes attendaient.

-Je vois que vous avez plaisir à enfreindre nos règles dit sèchement Alec.

-Nous ne voulions pas cet enfant, il est venu à nous. Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser nous n'avions pas le choix.

-Tout le monde à le choix,rétorqua Jane.

Elle s'avançait lorsqu'un vampire de la famille lui sauta dessus,bien sûr elle avait anticipée le geste et en à rien de temps elle usa de son pouvoir pour lui le lui faire regretter. Alec s'avança et pris l'enfant,je veillais à ce qu'il ne lui arrivait rien puisque maintenant j'étais sa «protectrice».J'allumais le feu destiné à brûler l'enfant,Alec donna l'enfant à sa sœur et elle le jeta dans le feu,j'entendis les cris désespérés d'une jeune femme. Elle sauta sur Alec aussitôt je l'attrapais par le col de son blouson et l'envoya dans une fenê j'étais intervenue assez vite et Alec n'avait n'avions pas le choix nous devions tuer la par un leurs membres furent arrachés et jetés dans le maison était à présent déserte et nous nous dépêchâmes de partir avant que les gens qu'attendait réellement ce clan n'arrivent.

De retour à Volterra,je retournais dans mes appartements m'allongeais sur le lit et mis à penser à Bella je me demandais ce qu'elle allait devenir avec Edward,il allait sûrement la demander en mariage dans peu de temps,la transformer par contre il n'aurait jamais d'enfant ça j'en étais sûre.

Je finis ma nuit ainsi à penser d'une personne:Alec.


	5. Chapitre 5: Le plus beau jour de ma vie

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et mes relations avec les Volturi s'étaient améliorées. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Bella et je m'efforçais de l'oublier, oublier les moments passés ensemble, les fous rires que nous avions eus, nos discussions et nos rêves communs. Je voulais juste une chose pour elle : qu'elle vive à jamais aux côtés d'Edward, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir une vie parfaitement «normale».

C 'était un matin comme les autres matins, c'est avec surprise que je ne vis pas ma tenue habituelle accrochée sur le mur de la salle de bain, à sa place se trouvait une magnifique robe noire, ornée de dentelle autour du bassin et au dessus de la poitrine, et en dessous une paire de chaussure victorienne noire et blanche également était posé l'enfilais, mis mes chaussures, accrochais mes cheveux en une couronne de tresse qui laissait passer quelques une de mes mèches brunes, enfin je mis de la poudre noir et blanche sur mes yeux et du mascara.

Je m'avançais sur le balcon de ma chambre, sentant la brise d'été sur mon contemplais le magnifique jardin, les oiseaux gazouillants dans les fontaines et les papillons volaient dans tous les sens. On aurait dit que le monde était en paix. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait me ramena à la réalité.

-Aro avait raison,la robe de va à ravir. Dit Alec.

-Merci.

-Aujourd'hui tu va te charger d'aller chercher les personnes convoquées.

-Ce n'est pas Félix et Démétri qui le font d'habitude ?

-Oui, mais aujourd'hui ils sont partis en mission et ils ne reviendront que demain.

-Bien.

-La première personne que tu dois aller chercher est un vampire qui a révélé son secret à une humaine.

Cette simple phrase à réussi à faire revenir Bella dans mes pensées, j'avais réussi à l'oublier et à ne pas y penser, du moins pour une nuit et un début de matinée.

-Moon, tu m'écoute ?

-Quoi ? Oh ! Pardon excuse moi.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non,ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas …

-Ah, c'est encore Bella ?

-Encore et toujours.

-Désolé mais on doit y aller, le vampire ne va pas tarder à arriver avec l'humaine. Tu dois y aller.

-Bien, alors j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

Je passais couloir après couloir, porte après porte. J'arrivais à l'entrée attendant qu'ils que j'entendis la porte en bois ancien vis entrer un vampire blond, il avait les yeux couleur topaze, il était accompagné d'une jeune fille, belle, elle avait une chevelure couleur ébène et avait les yeux bleu.

-Bonjour, vous devez être Alan et Miranda

-Oui, me répondis sèchement le vampire.

-Bien alors suivez-moi.

Nous passons dans plusieurs couloirs,arrivons jusqu'à l'escalier conduisant à l'ascenseur.

J'avais l'impression de revivre le jour où je suis devenue une Volturi, ils me faisaient tellement penser à Edward et Bella sauf que contrairement à eux ils ne ressortiraient pas vivants . Les images revenaient dans ma tête suivant l'endroit où je me tenais, c'était effroyable. Je sentais que la fille avait peur et le vampire aussi. C'était une partie désagréable de mon don, je sentais tous ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir. Nous arrivions devant la porte aux é sentais la peur de la fille s'agrandir et je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur, tout se passera bien.

Sa peur s'atténua. C'est fou ce qu'un petit mensonge peut vous faire du bien.J'ouvris la porte, Aro se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

-Ma chère Moon, cette robe te va à merveille,s'exclama Aro.

Je baissais ma tête en signe de me mis à ma place à côté d'Alec.

-Alan, nous prendrais- tu pour des idiots ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-En révélant notre existence à cette humaine, tu nous met en danger …

Les images du jour fatidique me revenaient en tête, quand je m'étais avancée pour voir ce que Aro faisait à Edward, lorsque Jane a utilisé son don sur Edward puis sur Bella, quand j'avais attaqué Félix pour la proté images me faisaient tellement souffrir. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, c'est avec horreur que je découvris l'humaine, allongée par terre, morte et Alec et Jane s'apprêtaient à exterminer le vampire. Pour moi s'en était trop, je courus jusqu'à la sortie et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'étais au balcon comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci je ne contemplais plus le jardin, ni les oiseaux, ni les papillons, j'avais ma tête enfouie dans mes mains.A cet instant j'aurais voulu être une humaine, pour pouvoir laisser couler des larmes le long de mes joues.

-Moon, est ce que ça va ?

Je reconnus la voix d'Alec.

-Non...

-Je sais que ça ta fait repenser à Bella .

-Je ne peux plus supporter ça Alec.

-Je constate ça.

Je sentis sa main se poser dans mon dos.

-Tu l'oublieras un jour.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Elle était ma seule et véritable amie lorsque je suis arrivée à Forks, je regrette de ne pas avoir tout vécu avec elle.

-Nous regrettons tous quelque chose un jour ou l'autre.

J'enlevais les mains de mon visage et me tournais vers lui.

-Il y a des fois ou j'aimerais encore être humaine, des fois où je pense à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'avait pas été transformée.

-Tu es la seule à le regretter ici.

-Tu sais ma vie n'était pas parfaite, mon père aurait préféré avoir un garçon au lieu d'une fille, ma mère ne s'occupait pas de moi mais de son argent et ils m'avaient promise à un homme odieux,cupide et égoïste.

-Tu avais été promise à un homme ?

-Oui, c'est peu de temps avant le mariage que j'ai était transformée. Cette nuit là, ma servante, Melinda m'avait aidé à m'enfuir, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu, jusqu'à ce que je suis arrivée dans un bois. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens, après je me suis réveillée, j'étais toujours dans le bois mais je n'étais plus la même, quelque chose me brûlait la gorge, et lorsque j'ai senti l'odeur du sang je n'est pas pu m'empêcher, lorsque je suis revenue chez moi ma mère à poussée un cri horrible. Et mon père m'a chassé de la maison j'ai tenté de lui expliquer que j'étais toujours la même mais étant un nouveau né je n'ai pas su résister et je les ai tués.

-Ce n'est pas si grave Moon, tu n'étais plus toi même.

-Te rend tu bien compte Alec ! J'ai tué mes propres parents ! Je ne peux pas vivre l'éternité avec un si lourd fardeau.

-Moon,je te l'ai dit tu n'étais plus toi même. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Quel âge a tu ? Je veux dire en âge humain ?

-J'en est 17. Et toi ?

-13. Pas la peine de dire qu'on dirait que je suis plus jeune, on me le dit tout le temps.

Il réussi à me faire sourire.

-A vrai dire je te pensais un peu plus vieux.

-Ah et quel âge tu m'aurait donné ?

-15.

Il rigola.

-Tu sais Moon, je n'est jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Je veux dire quelqu'un qui ne juge pas par l'apparence.

-On me dit souvent qu'on à jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi, dis je en rigolant.

-Vient, il faut y retourner. Enfin si tu le veux sinon Aro m'a dit qu'il sûr si tu fais ça tu va t'attirer les foudres de Caius.

-Oui. Je vais venir. Ça va aller, il faudra bien que ça aille durant les prochains siècles à venir.

Nous retournons vers la salle. La fin de la journée s'est passée mieux que le matin. Je m'assis sur mon lit, cette robe me donnait un air de gros gâteau. Je détachais mes cheveux, les laissant tomber sur mes épaules. J'aurais pu rester ainsi toute l'éternité, j'aurais évitée les problèmes de la vie, les problèmes sociaux et tout ce qui suit.

Alec entra dans la piè ne bougeais pas, je le vis s'avancer vers le balcon.

-Ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas assise sur le bord du balcon.

Je me relevais et me dirigeais moi aussi vers le balcon.

-Disons que je n'est pas la tête à observer les oiseaux regagner leurs nids et les papillons partir vers l'horizon.

-Je n'aime pas qu'elle te fasse souffrir ainsi.

Je m'appuyais sur le balcon et laissais mes yeux se fermer pour mieux sentir la douce brise qui caressait mes je sentis le bras d'Alec m'entourer la taille et ses lèvres froides se poser sur les miennes, je n'ouvris pas les yeux, je me suis juste contentée de passer mes bras autour de son cou, Alec lui me serrait toujours par la taille. Je laissais un doux sentiment envahir mon corps, alors c'est ça « **l'amour** ».C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Alec me pris dans ses bras, je voulais rester là, dans ses bras et ce que je fit.

-Je t'aime Moon.

Je peux vous assurer qu'à ce moment, si j'aurais été humaine j'aurais rougie.

-Je t'aime aussi Alec.

-Je t'assure que tant que je serais avec toi, à tes côtés, je ne laisserais personne te faire souffrir.

Je resserrais un peu plus mes bras autour de sa nuque et il en fit de mê parti s'allonger dans le lit, je le me prit dans ses bras et je mis mon nez dans son fermais mes yeux et me laissais bercer par le sentiment de l' journée de ma vie n'avait été aussi parfaite.


	6. Chapitre 6: Un nouveau danger

_Désolé pour le retard j'ai eue quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. _

* * *

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, ne pensant qu'à retrouver Alec après que je sois partie en mission toute la journée. J'ouvris la porte, personne n'était là mais il y avait une lettre posée sur le coin de mon lit. Je la pris pour la relâcher aussitôt lorsque je vis que c'était l'écriture de Bella qui ornait le dessus de l'enveloppe. J'avais deux options: l'ouvrir et risquer de faire revenir d'anciens fantômes qui avaient arrêté de me hanter depuis la nuit où Alec m'avait embrassé, ou ne pas l'ouvrir pour ne pas être tourmentée. Dans ma tête se passait un combat entre ma curiosité et ma raison, et malheureusement la curiosité pris le dessus. Lorsque le cachet de l'enveloppe se déchira j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Alec arrivait pile au moment qu'il fallait. Je me précipitais dans ses bras, j'avais encore la lettre dans ma main et il ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dans la main ?

-Une lettre …. elle est de Bella. J'allais l'ouvrir.

Sans plus tarder je m'enlevais de son étreinte, me mis sur le lit et sortis la lettre. Alec c'était assis à côté de moi.

_Ma chère Moon,_

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser depuis que tu es partie, tu as laissée un grand vide dans mon cœur._

_Rien n'est plus pareille depuis ça, j'ai perdu une de mes plus grande amie. Mais je sais que tu as fait ça pour mon bien et celui d'Edward. Je n'ai plus personne avec qui rire et discuter de choses, que je ne peux dire à quelqu'un d'autre que toi._

_Beaucoup de gens me demandent où tu es. Je ne vais pas leur dire que tu es partie dans la garde de la famille la plus puissante du monde des vampires, ils trouveraient ça « étrange » et ils me prendraient sûrement pour une folle._

_Depuis notre retour Edward m'a demandé en mariage, je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour ça et puis, Victoria est toujours à mes trousses. Jacob fait ce qu'il peut pour la retrouver mais ces efforts sont inutiles, Victoria est rusée et j'ai peur qu'elle arrive à m'atteindre un jour ou l'autre, un jour où je ne serais pas protégée par Edward. Si jamais elle va trop loin peut être que Aro t'enverra régler cette affaire. Ainsi nous pourrions nous revoir même si ce ne serait que pour quelques minutes, au moins pour voir que tu va bien._

_Réponds moi au plus vite Moon. _

_Ton amie Bella._

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, Bella était encore en danger et je ne pouvais rien faire du tout. Je devais la laisser face à Victoria.

-Moon, est ce que ça va ?

-Non.

Il n'a pas répondu, il c'est juste contenté de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux même pas aller l'aider.

-Moon, même si tu t'y rendais, je ne pense pas que ça changerait beaucoup de choses à part que ta vie serait en danger également.

Je resserrais un peu plus fort ma prise autour de sa taille.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser seule face à elle !

-Elle n'est pas seule, elle a Edward et sa famille et ce Jacob dont elle parle dans sa lettre.

-Oui, tu as raison. Encore merci d'être là pour moi. Je t'aime Alec

-Je serais toujours là pour toi Moon. Je t'aime aussi.

Alec s'apprêtait à m'embrasser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître Félix.

-Aro désire te voir Moon.

-Bien j'arrive.

Il ressortit, j'en profitais pour embrasser Alec et partir aussitôt.

A force les couloirs me paraissaient de moins en moins longs et je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui était sculpté dans les portes. J'arrivais au porte du bureau d'Aro et de ses frères là où ils se rendaient une fois la journée finie.

-Moon, je t'attendais.

-Maître.

C 'était ainsi qu'il fallait l'appeler lorsque vous étiez dans la garde des Volturi.

-J'ai vu que tu avait reçu une lettre et de Bella en plus.

-Oui.

-Et bien dit moi comment va t'elle.

-Bien, mentis-je.

-Tu ne sait pas mentir, répliqua Caius.

-Pardon, j'avais oubliée que j'étais en présence du plus grand menteur de la décennie.

-Ne me manque pas de respect.

-Alors Moon ? Dit Aro.

-Elle a quelques problèmes.

-Qu'appelle tu des problèmes ?

-Elle est traquée par un vampire.

-Je vois, ça m'étonne que tu n'a pas essayée de t'enfuir afin d'aller la sauver.

-Disons que je n'est pas le droit de partir et Alec ne m'a pas laissé le choix non plus.

-Ah l'amour ! Le plus grand bonheur de la population.

-Je suppose que je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour que l'on parle de Bella et de mes sentiments envers Alec.

-Effectivement. Je vais t'envoyer en mission avec le reste de la garde.

-Et quelle est cette « mission » ?

-A Seattle, des meurtres on était commis en masse et ce ne peut être l'œuvre des humains

-Bien, alors je vais chercher les autres.

-Attends. Il va falloir surveiller Seattle avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit.

-Bien.

Je repartais en direction de ma chambre. Mais qui pouvait commettre ces meurtres et surtout pourquoi ? Les autres avaient été prévenus avant moi bien entendu et ils m'attendaient déjà devant la voiture près à partir pour cette nouvelle mission.

Même dans la voiture je me demandais toujours qui pouvait commettre des actes aussi cruels. Alec compris que ça n'allait pas, d'ailleurs depuis l'arrivée de la lettre de Bella plus rien n'allait chez moi.

-Moon, je sais que tu voudrait aller aider Bella et …

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Alec, je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Je savais qu'il voulait me consoler mais rien n'aurait réussi à me faire oublier la menace qui pesait sur la famille Cullen et par conséquent sur Bella. Et je me demandais si ce n'était pas plutôt elle qui avait déclenchée tout ça. Après tout ma promesse envers Edward c'était éteinte le jour où j'étais devenue une Volturi et à présent c'est une tout autre promesse que je tenais avec Aro mais celle ci tiendrait pour l'éternité. Et c'est grâce à elle que je venais de rencontrer quelques semaines auparavant celui qui allait partager mon éternité.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Seattle

J'étais sur le toit d'une des rares maison présentes à Seattle, voilà maintenant 2 semaines que toutes les nuits je me trouvais au même endroit, 2 semaines que nous surveillions Seattle sans rien apercevoir. Je commençais à me demander si ces nouveaux nés existaient réellement et commençais à m'impatienter. Je décidais de descendre du toit et de partir dans les ruelles à la recherche de quelque chose. Je connaissais les rues comme ma poche et je n'avais aucun mal à me diriger.

Soudain j'entendis un cri strident. Je courus dans la direction d'où il provenait. Une jeune fille était là, couchée par terre, noyée dans son propre sang, son visage était déformé par la peur que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Je m'approchais doucement afin de les lui fermer. En tout cas son agresseur c'était enfuis mais en voyant l'état de son corps je savais que ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un humain et puis il y avait des traces de dents dans son coup. Je tendis l'oreille, des bruits de pas. Je me lançais à la poursuite de ses bruits, je traversais rues par rues sans aucun résultat, pourtant j'entendais encore les pas, mais à chaque pas que je faisais le bruit de ceux de l'inconnu s'éloignaient. Je n'avais pas le droit d'échouer, je devais le trouver, quoi qu'il en coûte !

Les bruits de pas m'avaient amené à une terrasse située dans une zone délabrée. Soudain j'entendis des cris à vous glacer le sang. Des centaines de corps gisaient là, leurs membres détachés et éparpillés, le sang coulait à flot. J'étais horrifiée, tellement horrifiée que je ne sentais même plus l'envie de sang qui me brûlait la gorge. Je me rendis compte qu'un vampire me regardait.

Je courais, aussi vite que possible, il fallait que je retrouve les autres au plus vite. Je traversais les rues tellement vite que je ne pouvais voir si quelqu'un était derrière ou à côté de moi. Soudain je fus envoyée contre un mur, il m'avait rattrapé. Je rouvris les yeux aussi vite que je les avaient fermé, il me faisait face et je n'avais plus qu'une seule option : me battre.

Je lui sautais dessus et il me retourna aussitôt m'envoyant voler dans un autre mur. Il était fort, plus fort que moi. Je sautais dans tous les sens, essayant de le déstabiliser mais rien n'y fit. Il m'attrapa par la gorge, il me serra si fort que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, pas assez pour utiliser mon don. Je sentais une douleur monter en moi, mon coup se fissurait. J'allais mourir, sans avoir dit aux autres que les nouveaux nés étaient bien là, à Seattle, sans jamais avoir revu Bella, sans jamais avoir revu Alec …

Ma vision commençait à se troubler, je ne voyais plus rien et peu à peu la douleur s'estompait. Soudain il lâcha prise.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je gisais sur le sol. Je sentais une main qui caressait ma joue droite, ma vision revenait peu à peu et lorsqu'elle revint totalement je vis que c'était la main d'Alec.

-Alec …

Je le vis sourire et il me pris dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, Moon, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.

Je l'embrassais tendrement puis il m'aida à me relever.

-Je sais où sont les nouveaux nés.

-Conduis nous jusqu'à eux alors, dit sèchement Jane.

Je traversais les rues que j'avais traversé pour m'enfuir, Alec me tenant par la taille. Nous arrivions à l'endroit où je les avaient découvert. Depuis le nombre de corps avait augmenté et leurs états avaient empiré.

-Ils attirent trop l'attention, dit Démétri.

-Tout comme notre inaction, rétorqua Félix

-Laisse, répondis Jane.

-Nous devrions consulter Aro.

Mes yeux étaient rivé sur les corps ensanglantés, mon esprit lui écoutait la conversation.

-Les décisions d'Aro sont espionnés, il nous faut décider, déclara Jane.

-Alors décide chère sœur, il est temps.

-Voyons, doit on les laisser accomplir leur mission ou les éliminer. Décision, décision …

Alec avait les yeux rivés sur moi, il savait ce que je ressentais, ce que je pensais. La peur, la haine, la terreur... Tellement de sentiments étaient là.

-Nous allons les laisser l'accomplir.

D'ordinaire je l'aurais contredit mais à ce moment là je n'en avais pas la force.

Nous étions de retour à Volterra, je m'étais forcée à oublier ce qui c'était passé là bas. Je n'avais rien à faire alors je décidais de répondre à la lettre de Bella.

_Bella,_

_Sache que tu as également laissée un grand vide, mais j'ai réussie à partiellement le combler grâce à Alec, je t'assure que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureuse de lui, cet amour pourtant me fait du bien. Je suis également bien à Volterra, c'est un peu étrange de dire ça mais c'est vrai. Et dire que Edward t'as demandé en mariage, je n'en revient pas !Lorsque tous tes ennuis seront finis je t'ordonne de lui dire OUI et aussi de m'inviter au moins je te verrais dans un agréable contexte._

_La vie ici est très différente, j'ai une magnifique chambre et si tu pouvais voir les tenues qu'on me donne, tu ne me reconnaîtrais même pas ! Des robes de l'ancien temps, des chemisiers d'époques et je passe._

_J'espère que Aro m'enverra régler son compte à cette fille. Je m'en ferais même une joie pour te dire._

_Écris moi vite Bella, _

_Moon._

J'avais hésité à lui parler de la mission et du fait que j'avais failli mourir, mais je me suis abstenue. J'ai décidé que je le lui dirais lorsque cette affaire serais finie.

En cette saison, la nuit, le jardin était magnifique, les lucioles éclairaient les fleurs écloses et la douce mélodie qui provenait des rues de Volterra me bercée.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou et un large sourire s'étira sur mon visage.

-Plus le temps passe, plus tu me surprends., dit-je en riant

-Et bien tant mieux, ainsi je pourrais tout le temps de surprendre.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui souris.

-Et bien je n'ai plus qu'à surveiller mes arrières.

-Peut importe, j'y arriverais toujours.

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa tendrement et resserra sa prise autour de ma taille m'abandonnant à lui je le laissais dénouer mes lacets en soie qui pendaient dans le bas de mon dos, le laissais m'emmener jusqu'au lit. Je sentais une de ses mains glissait le long de mes reins et une autre s'emmêlait dans mes cheveux. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

-Je t'aime et te désir plus que tu ne peux le penser …

-Je t'aime et te désir encore plus …

Sur ce il recommença à embrasser tendrement mon cou, je me sentais partir, m'abandonnant au plaisir ...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le changement

_Encore merci à Lilijoy pour ses commentaires ! Ça me touche énormément et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, ainsi qu'à vous autres. ;)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Nous étions là sous les couvertures, mon nez enfouit dans son cou et les yeux fermés, tandis qu'une de ses mains était posée sur ma hanche, l'autre caressant mes cheveux bruns et ses lèvres se posant sur mon front. Je humais son odeur à chacune de mes inspirations, avec lui je me sentais bien, je me sentais libre et me sentais protégée. Jamais dans ma vie je ne m'étais sentis aussi bien.

L'aube se levait et le soleil venait caresser notre peau la faisant briller, comme si des milliers de diamants avaient été posés sur nous. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquais que Alec me regardait. Il me caressa doucement la joue et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui souris.

-Je vais devoir y aller, Moon, ils vont se demander où je suis, dit il d'une voix douce.

-Je comprends, vas-y, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever, je le retint de la main.

-Je t'aime Alec.

Il m'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Moon.

Il partit, je ne tardais pas à me lever également, je mis ma robe, qui était à présent ma robe habituelle, de temps à autre elle changeait de couleur, elle passait du noir au rouge ou du rouge au blanc et je passe les couleurs de la dentelle, aujourd'hui elle était rouge et la dentelle noire. Comme d'habitude le collier symbolisant mon appartenance à la famille Volturi pendait à mon cou, et mes cheveux étaient coiffés en une couronne de tresses. Comme d'habitude les oiseaux chantaient et le vent caressait mon visage. Cette journée était parfaite. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Une lettre pour toi, Moon, dit Démétri.

Je la lui prit.

-Merci.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et la lut.

_Chère Moon,_

_La situation devient inquiétante ici, quelqu'un monte une armée de vampire pour m'éliminer moi et les autres. J'ai peur Moon, et tu n'es pas là pour me dire que tout ira bien. A tu eus vent de cette armée ? Peut être que tu en sais plus que nous, peut être pourrais-tu nous renseigner sur l'origine de cette armée. Et je culpabilise Moon, tout est de ma faute, tout le monde va risquer sa vie pour moi et peut être que tout le monde mourra... par ma faute._

_Je ne t'ai plus qu'à travers les lettres que tu m'envoies, et en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu es trouvée la personne qui te convient, comme moi quand j'ai trouvée Edward. Je suppose que lui aussi ne veut pas que tu vienne et il a raison je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie pour moi Moon, je veux que tu vives aux côtés de celui que tu aimes, et que tu profite de chaque jour que tu passes avec lui, car j'ai bien peur que ce soit nos derniers jours, à Edward et à moi et que je vois quel sentiment cela procure et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en souffre également._

_Réponds moi vite Moon, le jour approche et j'ai peur._

_Bella._

La lettre était remplis de gouttes, des larmes, ses larmes. Je me levais et m'appuyais contre un mur la lettre à la main. Je voulais hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, ils l'avaient envoyés à la mort et je n'avais rien dit. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, la tristesse et la haine montant en moi.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assise là et je n'en avais rien à faire. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Alec.

-Moon, pourquoi es-tu assise par terre ?

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je lui est juste tendu la lettre. Il mis quelques minutes à la lire puis une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'assit à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras je me retirais aussitôt de son étreinte et me leva.

-Juste une question …

Je sentais la colère montait en moi.

-Est-ce que tu savais que le but de ces nouveaux nés était de tué Bella ?

Il se leva à son tour .

-Je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je venais te voir.

Je me sentis soulagée, et je me précipitais dans ses bras.

-C'est Jane, qui me l'a dit …

-Pardon ?

-C'est Jane, qui me l'a dit. Aro lui en avait parlé avant qu'elle ne parte pour Seattle.

Aussitôt la colère remonta une seconde fois, elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Je me dirigeais vers la salle où tous les Volturi se trouvaient. Alec me suivait.

-Moon, ça ne changera rien !

-Tu ne m'arrêtera pas.

J'ouvris la porte, il y avait plusieurs vampires en train de se faire maltraiter par Jane.

-Moon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, me dit Aro.

Je m'avançais et pris Jane par la gorge.

-Tu savais pour les nouveaux nés ! Hurlais-je

Je l'envoyais contre un mur et me tournais vers Aro.

-Et vous aussi.

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, tu aurais voulu qu'on les arrête.

-Et cette fille ne sert à rien, dit Jane.

-Répète.

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Je te promet que si elle meurt, je la vengerais et je commencerais par toi.

Je me tournais vers la sortie.

-Si tu fais ça, tu sais très bien que tu perdras Alec, me dit elle en ricanant.

-Jane, c'est toi qui m'a déjà perdu, dit il méchamment.

Je m'arrêtais net, était ce bien Alec qui venait de dire ça à sa sœur ?

-Alors tu abandonnerais ta sœur, pour cette fille ?

Je regardais Alec, il n'avait plus l'expression douce, qu'il avait jadis eu lorsqu'il était en présence de sa sœur.

-Je t'abandonnerais volontiers pour elle, et sais-tu pourquoi Jane ?

-Non, mais je suppose que tu va me le dire.

-Parce que c'est la seule qui ne m'est jamais aimé.

-Peut être que je ne t'es pas aimée moi ?

-Je ne pense pas non. Et une dernière chose …

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal ou tu le regretteras.

Sur cette dernière phrase je tournais les talons et sortis de la salle, Alec me suivait. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait à sa sœur de cette façon. Arrivé dans la chambre, je le pris dans mes bras.

-Moon... tu serres un peu trop fort …

-Oh ! Pardon !

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Alec …

-Oui

-Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit à ta sœur ?

Il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille.

-Moon, je t'ai attendu durant des siècles et maintenant que tu es là à mes côtés. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, jamais. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime …

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime aussi.

-Tu es une fille merveilleuse et peut m'importe ce que tu as fais dans le passé, ce que tu fais maintenant ou ce que tu feras je serais toujours là.

Je me reculais un peu, lui souris et l'embrassa.

-Moon …

-Oui.

-Nous partons …

-Comment ça ?

-Nous partons pour Forks, je vais venir avec toi aider Bella.

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

-Tu es sérieux là ?

-Oui.

-Réellement sérieux ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment sérieux ?

-Puisque je te dit que oui, dit il en rigolant.

-Merci Alec.

Je m'apprêtais a faire ma valise, il me retint.

-Non, merci à toi, d'être venue changer ma vie.

Je lui souris, et partis prendre mes affaires. J'étais tellement impatiente de voir Bella. Je ne tenais plus en place. J'allais la voir, la serrer contre moi, lui parler. Alec avait changé depuis mon arrivée et je l'aimais plus tout au monde.

J'allais enfreindre le marché d'Aro mais je n'allais pas l'enfreindre seule.

Je mis mon chemisier, mon corset, mon jean en cuir et mes bottes noires. Cette tenue passerait en peu plus inaperçu qu'une robe.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le retour à Forks

Nous venions de quitter Volterra et je ne comprenais toujours pas le geste qu'Alec venait de faire. En m'accompagnant il risquait sa place au sein des Volturi, il risquait surtout sa vie, et pour quoi ? Et bien voyez-vous il faisait tout ça pour moi. Ça faisait presque une demi-heure que nous étions dans la voiture et il n'avait pas dit un mot. Peut-être regrettait-il de m'avoir proposé cette idée et de m'avoir suivi.

-Tu sais, qu'après ça Aro nous retirera sûrement notre place dans leur famille.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Alec te rends tu bien compte, tu as tout ce que tu souhaites là-bas. Moi qu'est je à t'offrir ? Une vie au côté des humains que tu détestes tant.

-Écoute moi bien Moon, je veux passer toute mon existence à tes côtés, je veux t'offrir une existence où tu serais heureuse et tu ne le seras qu'avec Bella à tes côtés. J'ai bien remarqué que mon amour ne suffisait pas.

-Mais il m'est amplement suffisant Alec ! Tu veux m'offrir une vie où je pourrais être heureuse mais où toi tu n'y seras pas !

-Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est toi et uniquement toi qui me rend heureux.

-Je l'ai compris. Je t'aime Alec.

-Je t'aime Moon.

Il me sourit je lui rendis aussitôt.

Enfin nous étions à l'entrée de Forks, le voyage avait été interminable et je n'avais cessé de penser à mes retrouvailles avec Bella. Revenir ici après plusieurs mois où j'avais vécu à Volterra, provoquait en moi un étrange sentiment. Rien n'avait bougé dans la ville, tout était encore comme je l'avais laissé. Je pris la route pour la maison des Cullen en espérant qu'Edward ne lirait pas dans mes pensées. C'était la première fois que je voyais la maison des Cullen, apparemment ils étaient là puisque toutes les voitures étaient présentes. Je n'eus même pas le temps de toquer à la porte qu'Emmett vint m'ouvrir.

-Ça faisait un baille qu'on t'avait pas vu ici toi, dit-il en me donnant un coup amical dans l'épaule.

-Oh, je t'ai manquée au moins, dit-je en rigolant.

-Mais c'est quoi ces vêtements, t'es revenue à l'époque du Moyen-Age pendant ton séjour avec les Volturi ou quoi ?

-On peut dire ça, oui.

Il éclata de rire. Il changea d'expression lorsqu'Alec apparut derrière moi.

-Alors c'est vrai, ce que racontait Bella. Tu t'es entichée d'un Volturi toi ?

-Ça t'étonne ?

-Venant de toi, pas vraiment puisque t'es plutôt bizarre.

-Un jour je me vengerais de toutes les fois où t'as dit que j'étais bizarre.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça !

-Bella est ici ?

-A l'étage, vas-y.

Je voyais Alec qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il avait l'air perdu.

-Tu viens Alec ?

Il se mîs à côté de moi, je lui pris la main. Nous arrivions à l'étage, Emmett nous demanda d'attendre devant la porte.

-Tu es impatiente de la revoir, avoue ? Dit Alec en rigolant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dit ça.

-Peut être parce que tu n'arrête pas de gigoter, dit-il en souriant

Je lui souris, tous les Cullen sortirent du salon. J'entrais avec Alec, Edward et Bella étaient face à la fenêtre.

-Comment vas-tu Bella ?

Je la vis aussitôt se retourner et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Emmett n'avait pas dit que j'étais là.

-Moon ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Attends, une armée de nouveaux nés veut te tuer et tu crois que je n'allais pas intervenir.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

-Je ne pouvait pas au début mais une personne à tout de même tenue à ce que je vienne.

Elle se recula et vit Alec. Elle lui sourit.

-J'avais pourtant bien écrit qu'elle ne devait pas venir, dit-elle toujours avec le sourire.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par la taille.

-Disons que je ne supportais pas de la voir aussi mal en point.

-Tu vas rompre ton marché avec Aro, dit Edward.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de ça.

-Quand tu disais que tu avais changé de style vestimentaire, dit Bella, effectivement je ne t'aurais pas reconnu !

-Et encore tu ne m'a pas vu en robe.

Nous éclatâmes de rire aussitôt et notre après-midi se finit ainsi, en rigolant. Je décidais de partir et de retourner dans mon ancienne maison. A mon étonnement, Alec s'entendait très bien avec les Cullen, il était réellement différent depuis que nous étions partis. Et c'était un tout nouveau Alec que je découvrais. J'étais devant chez moi et je cherchais désespérément les clés de ma maison.

-C'est ça que tu cherches,dit Alec en me les tendant.

-Ah merci ! J'ai toujours tendance à tout perdre.

Il rit et descendit de la voiture, j'en fis de même. J'ouvris la porte, ma maison avait été retourné de partout. Mais rien n'avait disparu, je montais dans ma chambre et un seul objet manquait.

-On dirait qu'il ne te manques rien.

-Si, le T-shirt que j'avais posé sur mon lit n'est plus là.

Je sentis une odeur la même que celle de l'inconnu qui m'avait attaqué à Seattle. Je reculais d'un pas et je sentis la peur me gagner.

-Moon, ça ne va pas ?

-Il n'y a pas que Bella qui est traquée.

Il me regarda inquiet.

-Toi …

-L'odeur qui est ici est la même que celle de celui qui m'a attaqué lorsque nous étions en mission.

-Cette nuit là, il c'est enfuit lorsque je suis arrivé.

Je commençais à avoir de plus en plus peur et ma respiration s'accélérait. Alec me prit dans ses bras.

-Moon, je suis là. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal, je te le jure.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Il s'assit sur le lit, me mit sur ses genoux, écarta les mèches brunes qui étaient devant mes yeux et me caressa la joue. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serais là, dit il d'une voix douce, au fait j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je relevais ma tête. Il sortit de sa poche un collier en argent sur lequel pendait un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je l'ai vu, il m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi, dit-il en riant.

Il l'accrocha autour de mon cou.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, dis-je en souriant, il est magnifique. Merci Alec.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassais tendrement.

Je décidais de tout remettre en ordre dans la maison et ça ne nous prit qu'une heure. Je prit un douche et Alec décida de m'attendre dans la chambre. Je sortis, m'enroula dans un serviette et me regarda dans le miroir. Je séchaient mes cheveux qui à présent descendaient jusqu'à mes reins.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et vit qu'Alec n'était pas dans la chambre. Je partis vers mon armoire pour prendre des vêtements propres. Je sentis des mains se posaient sur ma taille. Je sursautais.

-Tu vois que j'arrive quand même à te surprendre.

Je mis mes mains sur les siennes.

-Parce que je n'ai pas surveillé mes arrières, dit-je en souriant.

-Une chance pour moi que tu ne les surveille pas souvent.

Il glissa un de ses bras sous mes genoux et me souleva, je posais aussitôt mes mains sur sa nuque. Il me sourit et m'embrassa langoureusement. Il me posa sur lit sans arrêter de m'embrasser. Je déboutonnais sa chemise et la lui enleva. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt nus et ainsi commença une nouvelle nuit d'amour.


	10. Chapitre 10 : La bataille

Le jour tant redouté était arrivé. Je sentais la peur qui envenimée le corps des autres, ainsi que le mien. Alec était parti sur le sentier combattre avec les Cullen, et il n'y avait plus qu'Edward, Bella et moi. La bataille faisait rage et je priait pour qu'Alec en sorte indemne. Edward nous disait tout ce qu'il se passait en bas,et heureusement il n'y avait pas encore de blessé. Dans le début de matinée Bella m'avait annoncé qu'elle allait se marier avec Edward mais ne savait pas comment le dire à Jacob. Voyez-vous elle éprouve des sentiments pour les deux, et ne sait lequel choisir. Elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de faire un choix, il lui serait obligatoire un jour ou l'autre de le faire et ce jour était arrivé. Tout d'un coup Edward cria.

-Elle est ici ! Victoria, elle nous a suivi. Elle savait qu'on y serait pas …

-Victoria ! Impossible nous avions tout fait pour masquer l'odeur de Bella.

-Mais pas la notre … Et elle n'est pas seule.

J'eus un raté lorsque je vis apparaître de derrière les buissons le vampire qui m'avait attaqué à Seattle voilà déjà plusieurs semaines.

-Toi !

-Je vois que tu as survécu à ma petite attaque, dit-il en ricanant.

Bella me fit un regard interrogateur.

-C'est une longue histoire Bella.

Soudain une jeune vampire rousse apparut sur une branche d'un sapin qui se tenait non loin de là. Je devinais que ce devait être elle, Victoria.

-Elle ne t'aime pas réellement Riley, dit Edward essayant de convaincre l'autre de changer de camp.

-Ne l'écoute pas Riley, dit Victoria d'une voix enjôleuse, je t'aime et tu le sais.

-N'utilise pas de mot dont tu ne connais pas le sens, rétorquais-je.

-Et à qui avons-nous à faire aujourd'hui... Une Volturi, intéressant.

Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à le deviner puisque mon collier pendait toujours autour de mon cou avec celui qu'Alec m'avait offert.

-Riley réfléchis tu es de Forks, tu connais les environs.

-Il joue avec l'esprit je te l'ai dit Riley.

Il détourna son regard, réfléchit quelques minutes et prit enfin la parole.

-Tu es mort.

Il courus jusqu'à Edward je le retint aussitôt et le jetais sur un rocher.

-L'heure de ma revanche a sonnée.

-Ne me fait pas rire, il n'y a même pas ton petit-ami pour te défendre.

Il avait raison Alec n'était pas là mais cette fois-ci je me débrouillerais sans lui. Sans plus attendre il se releva et courut jusqu'à moi, j'esquivais son coup en sautant au-dessus de lui.

-Et bien tu t'es améliorée depuis notre dernière rencontre, dit-il en riant.

Je me précipitais sur lui il me prit par les cheveux et m'envoya faire un roulé-boulé dans la neige. Dans ma chute je heurtais un arbre.

-J'ai parlé trop vite.

De l'autre côté Victoria avait pris le dessus sur Edward et elle allait le tuer. Je vis Bella remuer la neige et en sortir un caillou, elle se trancha le bras avec. Une difficulté en plus venait de s'ajouter, je devais me battre tout en gardant mon calme face à l'envie de sang qui me brûlait la gorge. Riley ne chercha même plus à m'attaquer et se précipita vers Bella. Je courus dans sa direction me mettant devant elle. Je tendis les bras tout en fermant les yeux, soudain j'entendis une détonation.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ils avaient tous, y compris Edward été propulsé jusqu'au bout du terrain.

-Moon … C'est toi qui as fait ça ! S'écria Bella qui était toujours derrière moi.

-Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Je profitais de leurs états inconscients pour tuer Riley et Victoria, j'aidais Edward à se remettre debout déboussolé par l'explosion et il mit le feu à ce qu'il restait de nos ennemis.

-Alice a besoin de nous... Maintenant, dit Edward.

Nous descendîmes la colline exténués par ce qu'il venait de se produire, était-ce réellement moi qui avait provoqué ça ? Nous arrivâmes à l'endroit où la bataille c'était déroulée. Je courus pour prendre Alec dans mes bras, il n'avait rien et pour moi c'était le plus important.

-Que se passe t-il Alice ?

-Les volturi arrivent.

-Quoi ! m'écriais-je.

-Dans cinq minutes peut-être dix.

Je jetais un regard inquiet à Alec. Qu'allait t-il advenir de nous ?

Quelques minutes plus tard des silhouettes apparurent, ils étaient arrivés. Il se dirigèrent vers nous, enlevèrent leurs capuches et je vis qu'Aro était avec eux.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas que vous soyez-ici, dit Aro souriant.

-J'ai rompu mon marché avec vous, comme vous avez rompus le votre, rétorquais-je.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous m'aviez promis qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à Bella. Vous m'avez menti.

-Mais peut être que ton marché avec moi n'est pas rompu.

J'allais répondre mais Jane ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-C'est un miracle qu'un clan comme le vôtre est survécu à une attaque d'une telle ampleur.

-On a eu de la chance, dit Carlisle.

-J'en doute fort.

-Oh, vous en avez oublié une, dit elle en ricanant.

En effet, Carlisle avait proposé asile à une jeune fille qui c'était avéré inoffensive durant la bataille.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle ne lui répondis pas et Jane usa de son don.

-Qui t'as crée ?

La fille poussait des cris de douleur atroce et mon don en fit encore des siennes en me faisant ressentir la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Je m'accrochais à Alec, je sentais que j'aillais m'effondrer.

-ASSEZ ! Hurlais-je.

Elle s'arrêta net et me jeta un regard froid. Elle fit signe de la main à Félix qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette fille. J'allais la secourir lorsque deux autres gardes qui les avaient accompagné nous prirent, Alec et moi.

-Quant à vous, vous allez retourner à Volterra. Nous avons encore des choses à nous dire, dit Aro.

-NON ! Cria Bella.

Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

-Vous ne me l'enlèverait pas ! Pas encore une fois.

Aro fit mine de ne rien entendre, il remit sa capuche et partit suivi de Jane,Démétri et Félix puis suivi par les deux autres gardes qui nous traînaient. Au loin j'entendais les cris désespérés de Bella que je ne reverrais sûrement plus jamais.

De retour à Volterra, Aro me fit enfermer dans une tour sans possibilité de m'enfuir et sans possibilité de voir Alec. Les gardes fermèrent la porte, je tapais dessus de toutes mes forces mais rien ni fit, la porte ne céda pas. Je m'appuyais contre celle-ci, et me laissais glisser tout le long m'asseyant par terre, laissant la tristesse et l'inquiétude m'envahir. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Qu'allait devenir Alec ? Notre futur à cet instant n'avait jamais était aussi noir.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Un affront puni

_Encore une fois un grand merci à LiliJoy pour ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur :) _

_Mais sache que je ne peux pas te répondre puisque tu n'as pas de compte à proprement parlé, mais si tu en avais un je répondrais volontiers à tes questions ;p_

_Je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture._

* * *

J'avais été enfermée depuis plus d'une semaine et regardant par la seule fenêtre étant présente dans la chambre je comprenais les oiseaux que l'on enfermaient dans des cages leur retirant leur liberté. Moi ce n'était pas ma liberté que l'on m'avait retiré mais ma raison de vivre. La seule personne avec laquelle j'avais le plus envie d'être à ce moment : Alec. Son nom me revenait tout le temps dans la tête, je ne savais où il était à ce moment, ce qu'il lui était arrivé et ça me rendait folle. C'est avec ironie que depuis plus d'une semaine je lisais Roméo et Juliette, me revoyant regarder le film dans le lycée de Forks. Je n'avais pas eus de visite depuis que j'avais été enfermée. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'en attendais mais visiblement je me trompais.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Félix.

-Aro te demande.

-Et pourquoi te suivrais-je ?

-Juste parce-qu'il y a une personne que tu n'as pas vu depuis que tu as été enfermée ici qui sera présente.

Je me précipitais vers la porte.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je marchais aussi vite que possible vers la salle où nous devions nous rendre. Une seule question traversait mon esprit : Allait t-il bien ? Les couloirs me paraissaient interminables, comme si il me fallait une journée entière pour arriver où je voulais me rendre. Je m'arrêtais devant une porte, trop familière à mon goût. La porte aux écailles se tenait là devant moi, je ne savais pas si je devais entrer. J'avais peur de le revoir, peur qu'ils lui aient fait quelque chose. Je laissais la peur de côté et ouvris la porte. Ce que je n'aurais finalement jamais dû faire. Alec était sur le sol, se tordant de douleur et Jane était là souriante et triomphante. Je courais vers lui, j'aurais préférée que ce soit moi qui soit à sa place. Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui, posais ma main sur son torse apparemment que je sois là l'apaisait. Je me tournais vers Jane.

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

Elle fit mine de ne pas m'entendre et continua de plus belle. Je m'apprêtais à me jeter sur elle lorsque Démétri me fonça dessus. J'eus le même réflexe que lorsque Victoria et Riley allait attaquer Bella, je tendis les bras et entendis la même détonation que ce jour là, Jane arrêta de torturer son frère en l'entendant. J'ouvris les yeux, Démétri avait été projeté à travers la pièce. Cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien moi.

-On dirait que tu as développée un nouveau talent ma chère, dit Aro comme à son habitude souriant.

-Comment ça ?

-Vois-tu je crois que tu te sert des sentiments que tu éprouves et ressent pour créer un bouclier.

Je tournais mon regard vers Alec, toujours allongé sur le sol et les yeux rivés sur moi. Il n'arrivait presque pas à respirer et sentait encore la douleur parcourir ses membres. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et posais l'autre sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux.

-Raccompagne les jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Moon, Félix.

J'aidais Alec à se relever et à traverser les couloirs, il s'appuyait sur mon épaule et chaque pas le faisait un peu plus souffrir. Félix ouvrit la porte de la chambre, attendit que nous passions et la referma. J'installais Alec sur le lit.

-Tout est de ma faute Alec.

Il me prit la main .

-Mon amour.

Je relevais la tête.

-Tu veux dire de la mienne. C'est moi qui t'ai proposé d'aller à Forks.

-Si je n'avais pas lus cette lettre, je n'aurais jamais su pour Bella et tu n'aurais pas proposé ça.

-Moon, ne pense pas qu'à chaque que quelque chose m'arrivera ce sera de ta faute.

-Mais cette fois-ci, c'est bien la mienne.

Il y eu un long silence, je m'en voulais de lui avoir infligé ça.

-Comment as-tu fait ? Je veux dire pour le bouclier.

-Je n'en sais rien, j'ai eu le même réflexe que lorsque j'ai protégée Bella.

Il tenta de se relever, mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre.

-Combien de temps ta sœur t'a torturé ?

-Longtemps.

-Alec !

-Vingts minutes peut-être trente.

-Je me demande comment elle a pu faire pour te regarder souffrir ainsi. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques micro-secondes pour en avoir assez.

-Tu n'as pas la même « conscience » qu'elle, dit-il en riant.

La porte s'ouvrit, Aro apparu derrière elle.

-Je voulais te parler mais … je me doute que tu ne serais allée nulle part sans lui.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-De ton marché.

Je me relevais, Aro se mit à tourner autour de moi comme un vautour.

-Il n'est pas rompu comme tu le pensait.

-Ah ?

-Ce jour là je t'avais juste « offert » une place au sein de ma famille. Tu n'as enfreint aucun terme. Je vais donc te laisser une ultime chance.

-Vraiment ?!

Son regard se tourna vers Alec.

-Après tout je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas lui infliger le même sort une seconde fois.

-Non …

-Bien ! Je vais vous laisser.

Il partit en direction de la porte.

-AH ! Au fait il y a déjà une lettre pour toi. Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà de qui elle provient.

Il me la tendit et partit. Je m'assis au pied du lit, j'hésitais à l'ouvrir.

-Vas-y, me dit Alec en souriant.

Je l'ouvris.

_Moon,_

_Je suis tellement triste qu'ils t'aient emmenée ainsi qu'Alec. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir envoyé cette lettre. Si tu ne l'avais pas reçu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... _

_J'ai peur pour toi, peur qu'ils te fassent du mal. Ainsi qu'à Alec, j'ai pus voir comme tu étais proche de lui encore plus qu'Edward et moi ne le sommes, et si il lui arrivait quelque chose je sais que tu en souffrirais._

_Dans tous les cas, j'ai passé une magnifique semaine en ta compagnie, comme d'habitude. Nos rire, nos discussions je ne pourrais les oublier, JAMAIS. Tu sais Moon, parfois je t'envie, tu es parfaite à mes yeux. Pourtant toi tu dit que tu es loin de l'être. Mais à mon avis il n'y a pas qu'à mes yeux que tu l'es si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'aimerais être comme toi, tu n'as jamais peur, ou alors tu ne le montre pas, tu as du courage, tout le temps._

_Jacob a apprit que je me mariais et depuis ça je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Quant à Alice elle prépare déjà le mariage en question, je n'ose même pas imaginer qui elle va inviter. Sache que je t'enverrais une invitation quand même peut-être qu'ils auront la bonté de vous faire venir. Et sinon je viendrais moi même les voir lorsque je serais transformée._

_Je voulais te dire qu'à mes yeux tu es aussi comme une sœur que je n'ai jamais eu._

_Ta Bella._

Sa lettre me fit chaud au cœur, je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais souris tout le temps que je l'avais lus.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment tort.

-De quoi, dit-je en souriant.

-Que tu es parfaite.

-Arrête, je suis loin de l'être.

-Pourtant la fille que je vois en face de moi et la fille la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu, la plus intelligente, la plus rusée.

-Si il n'y a que ça.

-Au mais tu es aussi marrante,sympathique et …

-C'est bon, c'est bon je crois que j'ai compris Alec,dit-je en rigolant.

Je me rapprochais de lui.

-Mais il n'y a pas que moi dans cette pièce, qui est parfait.

-Arrête tu me flatte trop ! Dit Alec en riant.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité.

Je l'embrassais.

Je me couchais à côté de lui, en attendant que sa douleur s'estompe. Je repensais à la lettre de Bella, elle allait se marier et je n'allais sûrement pas être présente. Mais à cet instant précis, je voulais juste rester avec Alec, m'assurais qu'il allait bien était ma seule priorité.

* * *

_Ouf, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui là ^^ _

_Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ;) Une p'tite review :D _


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une évènement imprévu

_Je tiens encore à dire merci à Lilijoy ! ^^ _

_Je suis encore désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas réellement eus le temps de l'écrire. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard je mis en place ma revanche. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser Jane s'en sortir, surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait fait à son frère. Et c'est justement lui qui m'avait donné l'endroit là où il fallait frapper pour Jane, il m'avait appris qu'elle c'était éprise d'un humain, bien sûr seul Alec avait été le seul à le savoir jusqu'au jour où elle avait été trop loin avec lui. Je cherchais pendant plusieurs semaines qui pouvait être ce garçon et tous les jours j'en découvrais un peu plus sur sa relation avec lui. Il s'appelait John, il lui envoyait une lettre tous les mardi, ils se rencontraient le mercredi qui suivait la réception de cette dernière et quelque fois venait à son balcon. Je ne sais même pas comment les autres et moi même par ailleurs avions fait pour ne rien voir. En même temps ils faisaient ça dans la plus grande discrétion et je suppose que si un des Volturi l'avait découvert, elle l'aurait torturé pour qu'il ne rapporte pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Vous allez me demander qu'elle était mon plan ? Et bien pour l'instant je n'en ai pas, j'improviserais lorsque je me retrouverais face à l'humain. En tout cas je me demandais comment il pouvait faire pour aimer une fille comme elle, enfin peut être qu'elle faisait comme Alec, et qu'elle n'était sûrement pas la Jane que nous connaissions, lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Mais qu'elle change ou non, je n'en avais rien à faire, j'allais faire souffrir l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde comme elle avait fait avec moi. Vous me direz , que ce n'est pas équitable un humain contre un vampire ! Mais si vous seriez à ma place vous comprendriez à moins que vous me compreniez déjà ? Bref, nous étions déjà mercredi, j'avais prévu de suivre Jane à l'endroit où elle devait le rencontrer, j'attendrais qu'ils finissent et après et bien je verrais bien !

Le soir même j'étais à mon poste d'observation, mon hypothèse était bien fondée, elle n'était pas la même lorsqu'elle était avec lui. J'attendais une heure, deux heures, trois heures et enfin ils se séparèrent. Je le suivis jusqu'à un parc, je faillis défaillir lorsque je vis l'inimaginable.

Il embrassait une fille et je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas Jane. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait, j'avais tout mais alors tout prévu, sauf ça ! Même si je n'aimais pas Jane, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

-Hé toi ! Criais-je

Je m'approchais à vive allure.

-Je peux savoir qui tu es toi ? Dit la fille d'un ton arrogant.

Je la pris par le cou et la lança dans une mare. Mon regard plein de fureur se tourna alors vers le garçon. Il vit mon collier en forme de V et je le vis tomber sur le sol. Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui.

-Hé réveille toi !

Je lui mis quelques claques mais rien n'y fit, il était inconscient. Je le portais sans me faire repérer jusqu'à ma chambre. Là Alec m'attendait, c'est avec stupeur qu'il me vit entrer dans la pièce, portant celui que sa sœur aimait.

-Moon ! Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passait ? Tu n'étais pas censé le ramener !

-Merci, je sais. Mais je te jure que ce que j'ai vu était la dernière chose que je m'attendais à voir !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu ?

Je posais l'humain sur le lit.

-Le plan se déroulait comme prévu, je le suivais après que t'a sœur soit partie et là …

-Et là quoi ?

-Je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser une autre fille.

-Quoi !

-J'aurais été humaine, je t'assure que j'aurais fait un malaise, un peu comme lui en fait.

-Et comment c'est arrivé ?

-Je suis intervenu et quand il a vu mon collier et bien il est tombé, et voilà le résultat, dis-je en le montrant du doigt.

-Je peux t'assurer que quand il va se réveiller, il se prendra une claque comme il en aura jamais pris!

-Et à quoi ça va servir ? A le refaire tomber dans les vapes.

-A lui apprendre à ne pas tromper MA SOEUR !

-Techniquement parlant elle n'est pas au courant !

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

-Tu voulais ta vengeance, et bien la voilà !

-Tu voudrais le laisser repartir, et laisser Jane continuer sa relation avec lui ?

-Effectivement, mais d'abord il faut attendre qu'il se réveille et s'assurer qu'il ne dira rien à Jane. Et puis un jour ou l'autre on finira par le lui dire.

Il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que tu es rusée mon amour, dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

-Tiens j'ai déjà entendu ça il y à quelques semaines si je ne me trompe, dis-je en souriant.

-Au moins tu vois que je n'ai pas changé mon point de vue.

-Je l'avais déjà remarqué !

- Et puis-je savoir comment tu l'aurais su ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je suis parfaite, et que je suis la fille la plus belle que tu n'es jamais vu, dis-je en me retenant de rire.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Nous nous esclaffâmes de rire et en même temps l'humain ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva, il ne nous avez pas vu.

-Quel rêve étrange, une minute ce n'est pas ma chambre.

Il leva la tête et nous aperçu.

-Bordel de !

Il eut un mouvement de recul vif.

-Et bien on dirait que notre infidèle ce réveille, dit-je d'un ton sérieux.

-Alors tout ça c'est réellement passé ! Oh la vache !

-Ça tu peux le dire.

Je m'efforçais de retenir Alec, qui n'avait qu'une envie, lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Malgrès ce que sa sœur lui avait fait, il prenait quand même sa défense. Un peu normal puisque c'est son frère, et un frère se doit de protéger sa sœur. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on me disait tout le temps. Aussi vite qu'il c'était levé, il partit en courant en direction de la porte. Alec le rattrapa, et essaya d'utiliser son don qui était de priver les gens de leur sens. Je me mis devant et découvris une nouvelle fonction de mon don. Un autre bouclier c'était formé, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un bouclier qui envoyait les gens au bout d'une pièce. C'était un bouclier qui renvoyait le don qui m'attaquait au vampire qui l'utilisait. Alec ré-aspira la fumée noire qui sortait de ses mains, tandis que je baissais lentement les mains. Je me retournais vers l'humain.

-On va faire un marché et juste après je te laisserais partir.

Je parlais comme Aro maintenant de plus en plus en étrange.

-Quel genre de marché ?

-Tu va me promettre de ne rien dire sur ta venue ici et je ne dirais rien sur ce que j'ai vu. Marché conclu ?

Il hésita quelques minutes.

-Marché conclu.

Je le fis descendre par un escalier que j'avais découvert très récemment, et remontais dans la chambre.

-Tu aurais au moins pus essayer de te contenir Alec.

-Excuse moi de vouloir protéger ma sœur.

-Dit plutôt que c'est parce qu'il t'a remplacé.

-Pardon ?

-Ta sœur l'aime plus que toi et ça te met en colère, tu crois que mon don était en mode off quand il c'est réveillé et que tes pensées ce sont virées sur lui.

-Touché, dit-il riant.

-Tu arrives peut être à me surprendre mais pas à me duper, dis-je en souriant.

-Dit moi que je suis au moins le numéro un pour toi, Moon.

-Hmm, attends que je réfléchisse.

-Quoi ?

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Mais non, dis-je en rigolant, tu seras toujours le numéro un.

-Je le savais,dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

-Tu es incorrigible.

-Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, dit-il un large sourire étendu sur son visage.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas.

-Ah ? Et qu'est ce qui t'attire chez moi dans ce cas là ?

-Un peu tout en fait.

-Tu es incorrigible.

-Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Pas faux.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

-Il est temps de vous reposez Mademoiselle.

-Oh ! Et depuis quand les vampire se reposent ?

-Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

-Dans ce cas Monsieur, il est aussi temps pour vous de vous reposer.

-Mais c'est bien ce que je comptait faire.

Nous nous sommes installés dans le lit, sous les couvertures. Mon nez comme d'habitude enfoui dans son cou et ma main posait sur son torse, ses mains caressant mes cheveux qui sentaient la vanille. Nous étions éclairés par des bougies, car oui la fée électricité n'avait pas encore montrait le bout de son nez dans le repaire des Volturi. Je me laissais bercer par la douce mélodie provenant des rues de Volterra. Je me sentais bien, heureuse.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! _

_Une petite review ? ;) _


	13. Chapitre 13 : La solitude

Ces derniers temps, je ne sortais plus de ma chambre. Il faut dire que je n'étais plus vraiment invitée aux séances de tortures quotidiennes que les Volturi infligeaient à des personnes qui étaient bien souvent innocentes. J'étais souvent seule, car Alec était presque tout le temps envoyé en mission. D'ailleurs, il devait revenir demain. Alors pour passer le temps je lisais Dracula. Un nombre incalculable de personne, pensait que ces « créatures du démon » n'existaient pas, enfin aujourd'hui car il y a plusieurs siècles les gens nous craignaient comme la peste. En fait il y avait deux espèces de vampire, l'une éteinte et l'autre ne faisait que s'accroître de jours en jours. La première espèce, était capable de se transformer en créature inimaginables, avec des cornes, des crocs énormes et des ailes, ils pouvaient avoir plusieurs talents en même temps. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on a pus vous raconter, on ne pouvait les tuer en leur enfonçant un pieu dans le cœur et ils ne dormaient pas dans des cercueils loin de là ! Et la deuxième et bien c'était des vampires comme Alec,Edward et les autres. Bien sûr nous avions des points communs avec eux, notre vitesse et notre force sur développée ainsi que notre peau qui brille tel des milliers de diamants.

Malheureusement, je venais de le finir en début de matinée et je n'avais donc plus rien à faire. Et je m'ennuyais à mourir. Je décidais d'aller me promener dans les couloirs même si je n'étais pas vraiment bien habillée pour l'occasion. Je vis Caïus débouler dans le couloir avant même que je ne ferme la porte.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu cette idiote de Jane par hasard ?

-Euh … Pour information je viens juste de sortir de ma chambre depuis des semaines d'hibernations! Alors non je ne sais pas où elle est !

-Bien ! Alors cherche là.

-Quoi ! Mais pour qui tu te prends !

-Pour ton maître !

Je n'avais qu'une envie lui mettre une claque. Je décidais d'obéir à son ordre avant qu'Alec ne soit encore puni à ma place à son retour.

Cela faisait au moins quatre heures que je la cherchais, je me demandais où elle pouvait bien être. Je décidais de rentrer dans sa chambre, endroit où je ne m'attendais pas à la voir puisqu'elle n'y était jamais. Je poussais la porte et elle était pourtant bien là. Enfin, je crois que c'était elle. Elle avait ses cheveux détachés et ébouriffés, elle était en jean et en débardeur. Non, ce n'était pas la Jane que je connaissais.

-On ne t'as jamais appris à toquer avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une personne !

-Euh … Désolé, euh... Caïus te cherche partout tu sais ?

-Je lui est dit que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui !

-Oui, et bien il a l'air d'avoir oublié.

-Tant pis pour lui. Sinon c'est tout ce que tu voulais.

-Et bien j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien. J'ai raison ou … ?

-Tu as tort !

-C'est bon ne t'énerve pas ! Je m'en vais !

Je sortis de la chambre. Oui, c'était bien la Jane qui je connaissais finalement. En repartant vers ma chambre je revis Caïus.

-Tu l'as trouvé ? Me dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

-Non. Mentis-je.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Absolument, mais à ce qu'il paraît elle t'aurais dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir aujourd'hui.

-Je m'en fiche, sa présence est obligatoire. Pas comme la tienne.

-T'as vraiment de la chance d'être haut placé !

-Oh ! Tu sais que tu me fais peur !

Je partis sans répondre. Qu'est ce qu'il m'exaspère celui là !

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Il n'était que quatorze heures. La porte se rouvrit.

-Une lettre pour toi ! Dit Démétri.

-Merci, dis-je en la lui prenant.

Je déchirais le cachet.

_Mon adorable Moon,_

_Tu me manques tellement mon amour. J'aimerais être à tes côtés au moment même où je t'écris cette lettre. Je n'en peux plus, Félix et les autres font comme si il ne me connaissait plus. Parfois, j'ai envie de les tuer ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi mon ange ! Toi aussi tu dois t'ennuyer et sûrement ne plus sortir notre chambre ! Je rigole en écrivant ça car je suis persuadé que c'est exactement le cas ! _

_Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de rentrer et de te serrer dans mes bras. Tu me manques ! Je ne sais si tu as eu des nouvelles de Bella depuis la semaine où je suis parti. J'ai appris étant de passage à Forks que les préparatifs de son mariage sont presque finis. Je suis tellement énervé de ne pas être avec toi, car cela doit te faire énormément souffrir. Mais je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour que tu ailles là-bas. _

_Je t'aime Moon,_

_Alec._

Je sautais de joie, cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Et par ailleurs c'était aussi la première lettre que je recevais de lui. Pour un garçon qui vivait au Moyen-Age il n'avait pas une écriture trop ancienne. Il me manquait également et je voulais plus que tout qu'il rentre au plus vite. Tout me manquait chez lui !

Je relus la lettre toute l'après-midi, pensant à demain lorsque je le reverrais.

Il était déjà dix-huit heures. Soudain on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez !

Je vis Jane débarquer, une lettre à la main.

-Moon, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Elle s'effondra dans mes bras.

-Euh... dis-je en la reculant, si tu me disais déjà pourquoi tu as besoin de moi !

-D'abord promet moi que tu ne le diras à personne.

-Je te le promet.

-En fait, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un humain. Et tu sais Moon je l'aime !

Elle retomba dans mes bras.

« C'est pas vrai » pensais-je.

Elle me tendit la lettre.

_Jane, _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines. Et je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire une chose qui n'est pas forcément facile à dire. Vois-tu il y a quelques temps j'ai rencontré une fille et je l'aime. Je met donc fin à notre relation ._

_Je ne pense pas que tu m'aimais réellement , car à ce qu'on dit les vampires n'ont pas de cœurs, ni d'âmes par ailleurs. _

_Adieu,_

_John._

Alors là, ça allait chauffer pour lui !

-Oh le... !

-Tu sais ce qui est le pire Moon ?

-Non …

-C'est que même après les horreurs qu'il a marqué à mon propos, je l'aime encore !

-Je te comprends.

-C'est vrai ?

-Pourquoi je ne comprendrais pas, je suis une fille aussi !

-Oui, mais après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir à Alec et à toi. Je croyais que tu t''en ficherais !

-Je pense que même Alec comprendrait, si il était là.

-Je m'en veux d'avoir causé ça !

Je ne savais pas répondre, d'une part elle était coupable mais d'une autre part elle était blessée.

-Tu sais quoi Moon ?

-Non.

-Je vais aller voir Aro et lui demander qu'il arrête d'envoyer mon frère en mission, comme ça lui sera heureux !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre elle était déjà partie. Incroyable, comme quoi une peine de cœur vous change radicalement !

Quelques heures plus tard, je me mis dans mon lit, je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller qui était encore imprégné de l'odeur de mon bien-aimé.

Je soupirais

-Alec, tu me manques tellement …

-Tant que ça ?

-AH !

Je me retournais.

-Alec ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis revenu plus tôt.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrais aussi fort que je le pus.

-Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour.

Je l'embrassais.

-Tu as changé de vêtements depuis mon départ ?

Effectivement, j'avais troqué mes habits de garde, pour un leggings noir et une débardeur blanc. Seul le collier d'Alec pendait autour de mon cou et la plupart du temps je traînais à pieds nus et me faisais une queue de cheval haute.

-Je ne sors plus d'ici. Je ne vois pourquoi je m'habillerais correctement.

-Pourquoi ça me paraissait si évident que tu ne sortirais plus ?

-C'est parce que je le fais tout le temps.

-En tout cas, je te préfère ainsi.

-De toute façon, même si ça ne t'aurais pas plu, tu n'aurais rien eu à dire, dis-je en riant.

-Ah oui ! C'est comme ça maintenant ! On se rebelle.

Il me renversa et commença à me chatouiller un peu partout. Je riais aux éclats.

-Arrête ça !

Il s'arrêta et me fixa de ses yeux couleur rubis.

-Tu as de la chance que je suis gentil !

-Toi ! Gentil !

- Mais oui ! Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?

-Euh …

-Tu es incorrigible.

Je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque

-Je sais. Au fait ta sœur est venue me voir et …

-Et quoi ?

-Il y a un petit problème avec John.

-Quel genre de problème ?

-Il a rompu avec ta sœur et …

Il me mit un doigt sur la bouche, m'incitant à me taire.

-Pour l'instant tout ce que je veux c'est être avec la fille que j'aime.

Je lui souris. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou, puis sur ma bouche. Puis il s'allongea à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Pouvoir l'entendre parler, le toucher, l'embrasser … Me faisais un bien fou.

Nous finîmes notre nuit à discuter en majorité de Bella, puisque Alec avait eu des nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'il avait fait un bref passage à Forks. Entendre de ses nouvelles me faisait du bien aussi.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Une grande découverte

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car j'ai mis pas mal de jours à l'écrire !

J'espère aussi que vous aimerez ma façon de tourner l'histoire ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous étions vendredi et il était vingts-deux heures. Je m'étais habillée de façon humaine comme j'en avais eu l'habitude avant. Enfin pas vraiment comme avant. J'avais mis une robe sans bretelles, le bustier était noir et la jupe vert fluo, qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux. Une veste en cuir qui m'arrivait elle au dessus du ventre et des converses noires. Le collier d'Alec pendait toujours à mon cou, ainsi qu'un collier doré avec un pendentif en forme de croix que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui mettaient presque tout le temps. Cela faisait deux heures que j'attendais que John, donne un signe de vie quelconque. Voyez-vous depuis que j'avais découvert la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Jane, je n'avais qu'une envie lui régler son compte. Soudain il passa juste devant moi. Il était seul. Je le suivis jusqu'au parc de notre première rencontre, et sentant qu'il était suivi, il se retourna. Il devint pâle, lorsqu'il me vit.

-Bonjour John.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici !

-Disons que la lettre que tu as envoyé ne m'a pas vraiment plut.

-Depuis quand prenez-vous la défense de Jane ?

- Je ne prend pas sa défense. C'est juste que tu prends son cas pour une généralité !

-Comment ça ?

-Je cite « à ce que l'on dit les vampires n'ont pas de cœur, ni d'âmes par ailleurs ». Ça te rappel quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la vérité ?

-Non ! Tu lui as menti et tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'avais trompé ! Au lieu de ça qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as dit qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur.

Je laissais ma colère s'échappait

-Pourtant elle en avait un lorsqu'elle était avec toi ! A moins que ce ne sois toi qui n'en ai pas ?

-Vous êtes tous des monstres ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

Là s'en était trop ! Il ne me fallu qu'un dixième de seconde pour arriver à lui.

-Je vais te montrer à quel point nous sommes monstrueux dans ce cas là !

-Non ! Ne me tuez pas !

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu mérites !

Je le mordis, puis quand son corps fût déserté par la vie, je me débarrassais du corps.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, Alec m'y attendait. Il ne savait pas où j'avais été.

-Moon, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, où tu étais ?

-Partis régler un problème.

-Quel problème ?

-Celui de ta sœur.

-On ne c'était pas mit d'accord pour que ce sois moi qui le fasse ?

-Si, mais la tentation de le tuer était trop forte.

-Tu es incorrigible.

-Je sais, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Je m'installais sur le balcon, respirant l'air frais du soir. Alec se glissa doucement derrière moi.

-Pourquoi n'allons nous pas faire un tour dans le jardin ?

-Pourquoi pas. De toute façon nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire

Nous descendions jusqu'au jardin et nous asseyons sous un arbre. En cette saison les fleurs des cerisiers japonais tombaient des arbres. Un pétale dégringola dans mes cheveux. Sur le coup je n'y fis pas attention et c'est Alec qui me l'enleva.

-Tu es magnifique Moon.

Je l'embrassais et me mis dans ses bras. Lorsqu'un chat roux arriva. Je me redressais.

-Minou ! Minou !

Il s'approcha de moi, je le caressais. Soudain ma vue se troubla, je n'entendis plus rien.

Lorsque ma vue me fut rendu, je vis Alec qui avait un regard effrayé.

-Moon ?

-Miaou.

Hein ! Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui est dit ça tout de même. Alec tendit les bras et me prit. Il traversa les couloirs menant au bureau d'Aro. Une fois arrivé, il toqua et entra.

-Alec, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Il me posa par terre.

-Pourquoi as-tu remmené un chat, grommela Caïus.

-Ce n'est pas un chat. C'est Moon !

-Que ! Quoi ! s'étrangla Aro

-Nous étions dans les jardins, un chat est arrivé, elle l'a caressé et elle c'est transformée en chat .

Caïus s'approcha de moi, et s'accroupit.

-Oh ! Mais quel mignon petit chat !

Je lui sifflais dessus en guise de réponse.

-Il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien elle, dit Aro souriant.

Il s'approcha à son tour.

-Magnifico, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à faire ça mais c'est incroyable !

-Et comment la fait-on revenir ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien !

Et bien avec ça j'étais mal barrée.

-Mais je sais qui pourrait nous le dire. Cette nuit la lune est pleine et c'est le plus puissant solstice de l'année. Emmène la à la salle Alec, je vais aller chercher la personne qu'il nous faut.

Il me repris dans les bras, être un chat n'était pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé. Vous êtes transporté partout, tout le monde vous caresse aux endroits que vous n'aimez pas et je passe.

Nous étions dans la salle et Aro aussi avec un autre vampire. Une femme je crois.

-Où est elle ? Demanda la personne.

Aro me montra du doigt. La femme me prit dans ses bras et me fit avaler un aliment qui avait un goût horrible. Elle me reposa et quelques secondes plus tard ma vue se brouilla de nouveau.

Je rouvris les yeux, et tendis les mains. J'étais de nouveau normale, enfin normale n'était pas le mot convenant à la situation. Alec me tendit sa main pour que je puisse me relever. Aro regardait le spectacle ébloui.

-Sulpicia, crois-tu qu'elle soit ?

Tout le monde souriait sauf moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Je crois que oui, mais il faut le vérifier.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-Patience, tu le sauras bien assez tôt jeune fille.

Elle m'attira au centre de la pièce et prit un bol remplis d'eau. Elle me fit signe de regarder à l'intérieur. Je vis la lune, pleine et étincelante de mille feu. Je fus attirée par elle, sans savoir pourquoi. Je sentis soudain mes dents s'agrandir, la femme d'Aro en lâcha le bol me faisant revenir sur terre par la même occasion.

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! dit Alec.

-C'est impossible, dit Caïus.

Aro me prit les mains et me regarda, me souriant de toutes ses dents.

-C'est magnifique, jamais je n'aurais crus que cela aurait été possible !

Je me reculais, effrayée par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

-Quoi ! Qu'est ce que je suis !

-Tu es un enfant né de la lune, dit Sulpicia.

-Pardon ?

-Les enfants nés de la lune, sont ceux qui sont nés un jour de solstice comme celui-ci. Tu as été transformée lorsque tu as eu dix-sept ans.

-Et ?

-Cela fait de toi la dernière représentante, des vampires anciens,dit Alec apparemment déboussolé.

-QUOI ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis comme Dracula ?

-Euh, c'est un mauvais exemple mais oui.

-C'est impossible, ces vampire sont éteints depuis des siècles.

-Et bien tu es la preuve que non, dit Aro, cela fait de toi une personne extraordinaire. Tu es capable de te transformer en une monstrueuse créature, puissante et redoutable.

-Je ne veux pas être ce que vous me dîtes !

-Tu ne pourras lutter contre ta vrai nature, bien longtemps.

Je sortis de la salle et courus aussi vite que possible jusque ma chambre. Je m'assis au pied du lit, épuisée et meurtrie. Alec entra, s'assit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu devrais t'en aller avant que je ne te tue, parce que je serais devenue une bête monstrueuse !

Il resserra sa prise.

-Tu n'es pas comme ils le disent Moon. Tu n'es pas comme les autres et tu ne le seras jamais.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?!

Il releva ma tête.

-Parce que la première fois que je t'ai vu, je l'ai sentis. J'ai sentis que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Je savais que je tomberais amoureux de toi. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant, je sais que ce merveilleux don, tu ne t'en serviras pas pour faire le mal. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-C'est vrai ? Que tu savais que tu allais m'aimer ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

Je souris.

-Je suis le seul à te faire sourire dans des situations pareilles.

-Merci Alec. D'être tout le temps là, dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. Tu as toujours étais là pour moi, depuis le début. Tu as tout risqué pour moi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Moon, plus que tu ne peux le penser.

Je mis ma tête sur ses épaules.

-Tu sais qu'en chat tu étais plutôt mignonne.

-Arrête un peu ! dis-je en riant, je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemblais !

-Tu étais toute noire. Et tu sais ce qui m'a le plus intrigué ?

-Non.

-C'est que tu avais un collier et le pendentif était celui que je t'ai offert.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Je me demande où sont passés mes vêtements pendant que j'étais transformée.

-N importe quoi !

-Bin quoi ! Tu ne te demandes pas toi ?

Nous nous regardions et un fou rire nous prit. Cela me fît au moins oublier ce que je venais d'apprendre. J'avais vécu si longtemps sans m'en douter. Pourtant je ne m'étais pas sentie si spéciale. Mais ce pouvoir pourrait m'être d'une grande utilité pour les événements futurs. Je sentais que quelque chose de mauvais approchait. Mais je n'aurais su dire quoi.

* * *

_Voilà ! ;) _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi et même peut être avant pour la suite des aventures de Moon :) _

_Une petite review au passage ? _


	15. Chapitre 15 Le mariage de Bella

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) _

* * *

J'étais allongée dans le jardin contemplant le ciel, et ses habitants. Je m'efforçais d'oublier ce que j'avais appris il y a de cela une semaine, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. J'étais un des derniers vampires anciens, ceux qu'avait tant craint l'ensemble du monde durant des millénaires. Aujourd'hui les Volturi me craignaient, c'est assez drôle quand on y pense. Lorsque je suis arrivée personne n'aurait crû que j'aurais un jour, un rôle aussi important que ça. J'étais à présent, leur moyen de tension sur les autres, leur arme fatale qui leur permettrait à coup sûr de remporter toutes les batailles. Mais, je ne voulais pas que tout ça, soit utilisé à mauvais dessein. Je n'étais définitivement pas comme eux, je ne voyais les choses comme ils pouvaient le voir, je ne ressentais pas les choses comme ils pouvaient les ressentir. J'aurais voulu rester neutre dans toute cette histoire, et plus je restais ici et plus je me rendais compte de ma vraie nature, je n'étais pas là pour faire le mal mais au contraire pour faire le bien. Mais parfois j'aurais voulu être une fille comme les autres. Vivre libre. Être une humaine naïve, aller au lycée, avoir un petit-ami qui n'aurait pas été un vampire, avoir mon diplôme, me marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir et mourir. Cela semble peut-être idiot pour vous mais pour moi c'est différent.

Je ne l'ai sûrement pas précisé, mais je fuyais tout le monde aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était mon anniversaire, bien que je ne vois pas où est l'anniversaire mais Alec tenait vraiment à m'offrir quelque chose. Et justement, lorsque je m'assis, je le vis arriver une enveloppe à la main.

-Est ce que je t'ai souhaité ton anniversaire ?

-Euh, laisse moi réfléchir au moins vingts fois depuis que je suis sorti de la chambre.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié, dit-il en souriant.

-J'aurais aimé que tu ne me le souhaites pas.

-Quoi, tu as peur de vieillir ? Pourtant tu n'as pas une ride pour ton âge.

-Justement je ne vieillis pas, alors à quoi bon me le souhaiter.

-De toute façon j'ai ton cadeau, enfin je me suis arrangé pour l'avoir.

Il me tendit l'enveloppe.

-C'est quoi ? Une carte ?

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

-Ouvre et tu le sauras

Je déchirais le cachet et découvris un faire-part. Je me tournais vers Alec, qui me souriait toujours, il me fît signe de la lire.

_Isabella Marie Swan _

_et _

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen _

_Ainsi que leurs familles_

_ont le plaisir de vous inviter _

_afin de célébrer leur mariage_

_Le samedi 13 Août 2011_

_A dix-sept heures précise _

_420 Avenue Woodcroft _

_Forks,WA _

-C'est une blague ? C'est ça ?

-Non non.

-Mais ! Comment …

-Je t'avais dit que je ferais tout pour que tu puisses y aller.

Je sautais au cou d'Alec.

-Merci Alec ! Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassais à plusieurs reprises.

-Si il faut que je fasse ça pour avoir autant de baisers, il faudrait peut-être que je le fasse tout le temps, dit-il en riant, mais dommage il faut que tu ailles faire tes valises.

-C'est vrai nous sommes le 11. Mais, une minute pourquoi tu dis « tu » ?

-Euh...

-Quoi ? Tu ne viens pas, c'est ça ?

-Et bien Aro, a dit qu'il n'y avait que toi qui y allait.

-Mais tu sais ce n'est pas obligé que j'y aille.

-Tu peux revoir Bella, pour le jour qui sera le plus beau de sa vie. Sans avoir de soucis quelconque. Je te vois tous les jours Moon, mais elle, tu ne risqueras pas de la revoir avant longtemps si tu n'y vas pas.

-Tu as raison. Je vais aller faire mes valises et je partirais ce soir.

Mes valises étaient bouclées. J'étais prête à partir et il était vingts-deux heures. Je descendais, jusqu'à arriver où ma voiture était garée. Je mis les valises dans la voiture, dis au-revoir à Alec et partis.

Une journée plus tard, j'étais à nouveau de retour à Forks. Et rien n'avait changé. Je décidais de ne pas me rendre chez les Cullen. Je préférais rentrer chez moi et faire la surprise à Bella demain. Une autre raison pour laquelle je n'allais pas chez les Cullen c'est qu'il était quand même vingts-heures et je ne voulais pas déranger Bella, surtout la veille de son mariage. La maison n'avait elle non plus pas changée, tout était à sa place. Je me mis sur mon lit, pris mon Ipod et écouta ma musique jusqu'au matin.

Je commençais à me préparer vers quatorze heures. Je pris ma douche. J'avais choisi une robe sans bretelles, le corset était remplis de fausse pierres précieuses, en plastique bien évidemment, n'allait pas croire que je suis une fille riche loin de là ! Elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux et la jupe de la robe était blanche, et me chaussa avec des chaussures à talons, elle aussi blanches. Et comme toujours le collier que mon amant m'avait offert. Et rien qu'à faire tout ça et à me maquiller, il était déjà seize heures. Alors je décidais d'arriver un peu avant, afin de voir Bella.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la maison des Cullen, Alice m'attendait devant la porte.

-Elle t'attendait.

-Quoi ! Elle ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais manquer son mariage.

-Avec ce qu'il c'est passé, elle c'est sentie extrêmement mal.

-Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, je gère tout le temps la situation.

-Viens, suis moi !

Nous montâmes jusqu'au dernier étage, là je vis la mère et le père de Bella sortir. Bien sûr seul son père me reconnu.

-Moon ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu ici. Où était tu passée ?

-Oh et bien ! J'étais partie un peu plus loin, j'ai eu des affaires à régler.

-Ah je vois, vas-y ma fille t'attend avec impatience.

Je poussais la porte, et découvris Bella, en peignoir gris traversant la pièce de long en large.

-Moon !

Elle se rua sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-Alors ? On est stressée ?

-Qui ne le serait pas ?

-Bonne question, dis-je en riant.

-J'étais si inquiète j'ai cru que tu ne pourrais pas venir.

-J'ai pu, mais Alec non.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé après la bataille ?

-Non, ne t'en fait pas, mentis-je.

Alice et Rosalie entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser faire votre œuvre. A tout à l'heure Bella.

-Oh Moon !

-Oui.

-Je t'ai réservé un siège au premier rang du côté de la famille d'Edward.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, la porte se referma.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde se leva pour l'entrée de la mariée. J'étais tellement excitée de voir Bella se marier. Soudain je la vis passer devant moi. Elle avait une magnifique robe en soie, qui lui collait à la peau. Le dos était recouvert de dentelle et de boutons. Elle avait un voile qui descendait tout le long de sa robe. Elle me sourit en passant et je sentis au plus profond d'elle sa peur et son anxiété. La cérémonie par contre me sembla interminable.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Il s'embrassèrent et quelques heures plus tard lorsque tout le monde avait félicité les mariés et que tout le monde fût installé, la fête commença. Bella et moi dansèrent à plusieurs reprises ensemble, j'aurais voulu nous voir ! Nous devions avoir l'air de deux filles qui dansaient n importe comment. Puis arriva malheureusement le moment de partir.

-Ça m'a tellement fait plaisir de te voir Moon.

-Moi aussi Bella. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Et si il y a un problème surtout dit le moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer Moon.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi.

Lorsque je m'écartais, je vis que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

-Ah non ! Pas de ça aujourd'hui ! dis-je en les lui essuyant.

Elle me sourit en guise de réponse, je montais dans ma voiture et pris la route, direction Volterra.

J'étais revenu depuis plus de deux heures. Et puisque Aro avait demandé à me voir, j'avais revêtu mon habit de garde. Sauf que la porte avait été démolie. Plusieurs vampires attaquaient Aro,Caïus et Marcus je ne savais pas où étaient Jane et son frère. Je levais la main, espérant que le nouveau don que j'avais appris il y a quelques jours marcherait. Soudain, les trois vampires furent pétrifiés et ne pouvaient plus bougés.

-Moon. Tu arrives au bon moment, dit Aro.

-Je vois ça.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il tuèrent les vampires qui étaient toujours figés.

-Et que voulaient t-ils eux ?

-Disons qu'ils ont appris que tu étais parmi nous. Et vu que tu représentes un potentiel danger pour eux.

-Ah ! Parce que maintenant je suis en danger !

-Oui, mais je suppose qu'avec tes dons extraordinaire tu pourras te défendre.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Sinon, comment a été ta sortie ?

-Bien.

-Alors tu peux disposer.

-Bien.

Je partis sans me retourner, laissant la salle ainsi.

Plus tard dans la journée, j'avais appris qu'Alec était parti en mission. Je me mis donc dans le jardin, contemplant le ciel et ses habitants, oubliant tout ce qui m'entourait.

* * *

_Alors ça vous avez aimé ?_

_Si oui, une petite review ? ;) _

_Rendez-vous la semaines prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qui va changer la vie de Moon et d'Alec._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Un nouvel arrivant

_Le nouveau personnage qui apparaît dans ce chapitre est totalement le fruit de mon imagination. _

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

La situation à Volterra se dégradait de jour en jour. Aro me forçait à utiliser mon pouvoir, contre tout vampire n'exécutant pas ses désirs ou ne respectant pas ses règles. Tous, excepté Alec, étaient devenus mes ennemies. Ils disent qu'utiliser mon don pour faire le bien est un « gaspillage » .Enfin c'était le mot que Caïus avait employé. Il était dur pour lui de voir une personne avec un si grand pouvoir, s'en servir pour faire la paix. Et de jour en jour, je me découvrais de nouvelles capacités, je devinais si les gens mentaient, je contrôlais les cinq éléments, je pouvais, rien qu'en levant la main, stopper une personne, je pouvais inciter à faire ce que je désirais, me transformer en ce que je voulais. J'étais devenue le vampire le plus puissant que l'on est jamais vu. Et je pense que je n'avais pas encore tout découvert sur moi, et je ne vous parle même pas de ce, à quoi je ressemblerais lorsque je me transformerais en monstre.

Aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial. Cela faisait un an que j'étais arrivée ici et un an que j'étais éperdument amoureuse Alec. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait rien. Il m'avait juste dit que le cadeau qu'il me ferait, serait aussi celui que je lui donnerais. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous, dans le jardin sous le cerisier où je m'étais transformée en chat. C'est ainsi que nous désignions cet arbre à présent. J'avais mis ma robe noire et blanche, mon collier en forme de demi-lune et avais comme d'habitude, laissé mes cheveux détachés. Comme je lui avais promis, je l'attendis au-dessous de l'arbre.

-Je suis là Moon !

-AH !

Je sursautais et me retournais. Alec était arrivé par l'autre côté de l'arbre.

-Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !

Il sourit, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

-Ce n'étais pas mon intention. Bien, je vais te donner ton cadeau, mais, je veux que tu fermes les yeux.

-Alec, c'est vraiment nécessaire, dis-je d'un ton las.

-Oui.

-Bien.

Je fermais mes yeux et attendis quelques minutes.

-Est-ce que c'est bon ?

-Euh... Oui c'est bon.

Je rouvris les yeux et je vis Alec à genoux devant moi, tenant un écrin contenant une bague en argent, les diamants avaient été sculptés en roses. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Moon Gray, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder ta main ?

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, tant d'émotions se bousculaient en moi.

-Oui ! Dis-je en laissant échapper un rire.

Un immense sourire grandit sur son visage, il passa la bague à mon doigt et me serra dans ses bras. Il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, quand soudain Démétri arriva en courant.

-Aro a besoin de toi Moon. Maintenant !

-Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je courus jusqu'à la grande salle.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Une exécution va avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. Jane et Félix n'étant pas présents. Ce sera toi qui m'assistera en cas de rébellion.

-Bien.

J'eus juste le temps de me mettre à ma place, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune fille, elle était humaine et un vampire plus âgé, une femme également.

-Johanna Sonburry, pour avoir révélé notre secret à cet enfant tu subiras la peine capitale.

Elle n'eus pas le temps de s'enfuir. Aro la tua et mit le feu à ce qu'il restait d'elle. L'enfant courut se cacher derrière une colonne. Aro fit signe à Démétri de la tuer. Je levais la main et il se stoppa net.

-Ne touches pas à cette fille. N'en avez vous donc jamais assez de vous en prendre à des gens innocents !

Je m'avançais doucement vers la fillette, je m'accroupis, elle avait les cheveux, elle était vêtu d'une robe à fleur et de ballerines blanches, sur son visage d'ange coulaient des larmes. Je lui tendis ma main.

-Viens. N'est pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux couleur émeraude et se précipita dans mes bras.

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, chuchotais-je en embrassant le dessus de son crâne.

Je la pris dans mes bras et me tourna vers Aro.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'utiliserais pas mon pouvoir pour tuer ou blesser.

Je sortis sans dire un mot de plus. La petite avait enfoui son visage dans mon cou et ne pleurait plus. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, Alec était au balcon. Il se retourna et prit un air surpris.

-Depuis quand es tu garde d'enfant ?

-Depuis que cette petite à failli se faire tuer.

Je la posais sur le lit.

-Je m'appelle Moon.

Elle me sourit.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Lou.

-C'est un joli prénom.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place les mèches qui cachaient son regard.

-Quel âge tu as ?

-Six ans.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aider tout le monde, Moon.

-Je te demande pardon ? C'est vrai que c'est mieux de laisser une fille de six ans se faire tuer par des vampires.

Je la repris dans mes bras.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je reviendrais quand tes idées seront remises en place.

-Moon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Pourtant tu l'as dit.

Je sortis et pris la sortie pour aller dans le jardin. Je m'assis sous un arbre.

-Il est méchant celui qu'on a vu en haut.

-Pas tout le temps tu sais, dis-je en souriant, tu n'es pas triste d'avoir perdu ta maman ?

-Je ne l'aimais pas ! Elle était méchante aussi.

Soudain elle se leva et alla courir après les papillons. Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe.

Plusieurs heures c'étaient écoulés, je m'étais rassise contre l'arbre et Lou était venue dans mes bras et s'était endormie.

-Moon, je voudrais …

Je fis signe à Alec de se taire et il s'assit à côté de moi

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je en souriant, parfois tu as raison.

-Non. Je … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure.

-Tu es peut être un peu jaloux non ?

-Quoi ?

-Je rigole.

-Je t'aime Moon, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux.

-Je t'aime aussi. Et sache que le cadeau que tu m'as fais cette après midi est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu.

Il m'embrassa.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Je veux que l'on garde l'enfant.

-Pardon ?

-Nous n'aurons jamais d'enfant Moon. Et cette fille tu l'aimes déjà alors que tu ne la connais pas. Ça n'arrive pas tout le temps.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les humains.

-Oui, mais Lou sera ma fille alors je l'aime aussi.

La nuit passa ainsi, Lou dormit et Alec et moi parlions de notre mariage.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Un adieu définitif

Plus le temps passait et plus Alec se rapprochait de Lou. Il la traitait comme sa fille, et elle le traitait comme son père. Elle avait été acceptée parmi les Volutri, et elle deviendrait un vampire lorsqu'elle aurait dix-sept ans. Depuis plus d'une heure, je me battais pour savoir si il fallait que j'ouvre la lettre de Bella que je venais de recevoir. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle renferme quelque chose de mauvais, qu'elle renferme encore plus de danger que la dernière que j'avais reçu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais l'ouvrir et en même temps je ne voulais pas. Si elle comportait encore de mauvaises nouvelles, j'avais peur d'être encore tentée d'aller l'aider. Alec entra dans la pièce accompagné de Lou, ils me virent assise par terre la lettre posée par terre, comme si elle avait été l'objet d'un crime ou qu'elle aurait été maudite. Il avait un regard interrogatif puis il vit la lettre, et ce regard se transforma en un regard inquiet. Ils s'approchèrent de moi et Lou me prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ?

Je lui souris.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, lui dis-je en repoussant quelques-une de ses mèches, va dans le jardin t'amuser un peu.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus et Alec me prit à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Alec ...

-Je sais, Moon.

-J'ai peur de l'ouvrir et de découvrir des mauvaises nouvelles, je ne veux pas encore subir ça.

Il ne me répondit pas. Soudain, il passa une de ses mains pour remettre en place mes cheveux et m'embrassa.

-Sache que si tu l'ouvres, tu ne seras pas seule Moon.

-Tu … tu pourrais l'ouvrir pour moi ?

Il prit l'enveloppe, en sortit le contenu et me la lut.

_Ma chère amie, _

_Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Je croyais que tout allait bien se passer, mais je me suis trompée. Quelque chose de mauvais se passe en moi, mais je ne peux te dire quoi exactement, de peur que les Volturi le sachent. Je me sens incomprise, Edward et contre moi en ce moment. Si seulement je pouvais te dire ce qu'il se passe. Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter une fois de plus. C'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre en particulier. _

_Je voulais que tu saches, que quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu ne dois en aucun cas intervenir. Car cette fois-ci le danger est bien plus grave que tu ne le penses et tu risquerais ta vie. J'ai bien compris que la dernière fois que tu avais fait affront à Aro, il vous avez sévèrement puni. C'est pour cela que je te dis que je ne t'écrirais plus de lettres. Par pour te faire du mal, mais, justement pour te protéger de tout ce qui est néfaste. Saches aussi, que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Tu as tout été pour moi, une sœur, une amie, un confidente. A jamais tu resteras gravée dans mon cœur. Je craint que cet adieu ne soit définitif. Je ne sais ce qu'il adviendra de moi après tout ça. D'ailleurs je ne sais ce qu'il adviendra de nous tous. _

_Adieu ma chère Moon, _

_Bella qui t'adores plus que tout._

J'aurais jurée que des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues, mais à la place c'était de la pluie, je me rendais alors compte, que j'étais assise à côté du balcon. Et je ne sais combien de minutes je suis restée là, à attendre un miracle ou à attendre quelqu'un qui aurait put me sauver de tout ça. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la chambre. Il me mit une serviette autour de mes épaules, s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit les mains.

-C'est encore de ma faute, dis-je désespérée.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas dire que c'est ta faute à chaque fois qu'il arrivera quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Je me levais.

-Parce que c'est tout le temps à cause de moi qu'il arrive malheur à quelqu'un ! Mes parents, Bella, toi ! Et qui sera le prochain ?

Soudain Démétri entra.

-Moon, il faut que tu viennes !

Je partis, suivis d'Alec. Démétri nous guida jusqu'à la grande salle. J'entendis les hurlements d'une fillette et je me précipitais sur la porte. Je revivais le jour où Alec avait été torturé pas sa sœur. Sauf qu'à la place d'Alec se trouvait Lou. Je me jetais sur Jane et la claqua dans l'escalier.

-Tu t'attaques à des enfants maintenant !

Je le serrais si fort qu'elle commençait à se fissurer. Aro arriva derrière moi et me retînt.

-Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien Moon.

-Vous ! Vous êtes aussi cruel et pathétique que les autres ! Vous vous croyez plus fort alors que vous ne l'êtes pas ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez dominer les autres, grâce à des pouvoirs surnaturels mais vous ne bougez même pas le petit doigt !

Il me lâcha et recula de quelques pas. Il avait un air effrayé.

-Moon, qu'est-il arrivé à tes dents ?

Elle avait effectivement grandit, comme la nuit où j'avais appris que j'étais une vampire de l'ancien temps. Je courus vers Lou et la prit dans mes bras. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer et je n'entendais presque plus son cœur battre. Alec s'avança vers sa sœur et lui tendit sa main.

-Enfin, tu reviens à la raison mon frère.

Elle prit sa main et Alec retourna son bras. Jane poussa un cri de douleur épouvantable.

-Je t'ai déjà, de ne jamais toucher à ceux que j'aime.

Il resserra encore et encore sa prise autour de son bras. Puis il la lâcha et se mit à côté de moi. Elle commençait à respirer normalement. Je la portais et partis dans la chambre.

Arrivé là-bas, je la posais sur le lit. Alec posa sa main dans mon dos.

-Je te l'avais dit Alec. C'est encore à cause de moi.

Il me serra dans ses bras. Il releva ma tête.

-Moon ? Tu pleures ?

Il passa son doigt sur ma joue. Je pleurais.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Encore une de tes facultés de super vampire.

Je souris.

-Je suis bien le seul à te faire sourire lorsque tu es comme ça.

Je me rapprochais de Lou.

-Elle est si fragile, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux châtains, si innocente. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose Alec.

-Je la protégerais, comme je te protège toi.

Il prit ma main gauche et effleura le doigt où il m'avait enfilé la bague symbolisant notre union.

-Quand tout sera mieux, je vous emmènerais loin d'ici. Nous aurons une maison, nous pourrons nous marier, tu pourras voir Bella tout les jours. Et Lou aura une enfance normale.

-J'aimerais que ce que tu dises sois vrai.

-Je te promet que je ferais tout pour Lou et toi.

-Je t'aime Alec.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je vais aller me laver...

-Je vais la surveiller.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et me fis couler un bain. Je m'appuyais contre le rebord du lavabo et relevais ma tête. Je me démaquillais, enlevais les ficelles en soie de ma robe, ôta mon corset ainsi que ma jupe et me mis dans la baignoire.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Lumière ou Ténèbres

_Pfiouu, j'ai eu extrêmement beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, étant malade les informations et les idées n'arrivent pas vraiment au même moment à mon cerveau :D _

_Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaire énormément. J'y ai mis tout mon coeur car c'est de loin celui que je préfère. _

_Très bonne lecture. A tous et à toutes ;) _

* * *

Je faisais des allées-retours le long de ma chambre, vêtu d'une robe noire et violette en soie et en velours, les manches étaient fluides et s'élargissaient au niveau des coudes, le corset laissait dévoiler le haut de ma poitrine, et derrière ma nuque était cousu une capuche elle aussi en velours violet. C'était une nuit de pleine lune, et après la nuit où Aro avait découvert mes origines, il voulait en savoir plus, savoir de quoi j'étais capable, savoir si des pouvoirs spéciaux apparaissaient durant cette nuit. Car, mes dents ce soir là avaient grandis et s'étaient transformés en canines. Depuis ce matin, j'étais isolée, éloignée de toute personne. La femme d'Aro disait que fréquenter des personnes avant le moment où je saurais de quel côté j'allais être, pouvait me dérouter. Elle disait que mon choix ne devait être influencé par qui que ce soit. Car, Aro voulait aussi que je décide dans quel camp j'étais. Le choix de faire le bien, et d'apporter la paix, ou le choix de régner et de gouverner les humains ainsi que les vampires, laissant triompher la haine, la terreur ainsi que la guerre. Selon Sulpicia, cette nuit sera décisive pour moi. Par pur précaution, j'avais demandé à Alec de mettre Lou en sécurité, au cas où mon âme choisirait le mal, au cas où je ne serais plus celle que je suis maintenant, celle qui aime et protège la vie. J'avais peur de devenir sombre, de faire le mal, de ne plus jamais pouvoir aimer. C'est surtout ça qui me me terrorisait, de perdre le plaisir d'aimer une personne, de vouloir rester toute sa vie avec elle, de ne pouvoir vivre sans elle, de ne rien pouvoir faire si elle n'est pas là …

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Félix apparût.

-C'est l'heure.

Je le suivis à contre cœur. Les couloirs paraissaient comme toujours interminables tel un labyrinthe, dans lequel, arrivé au centre vous aviez à affronter vos pires frayeurs. Et ma frayeur était les Ténèbres. Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'aurais eu à faire ce choix un jour ou l'autre. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'aurais dû abandonné une partie de moi même. Je repensais à toutes les personnes que j'avais connu, mes parents, Bella, Edward et sa famille, Alec et les autres et Lou. Ma petite Lou … Nous étions arrivés devant la porte aux écailles si mythique et si redoutée. Félix prit les deux poignets en bois rondes et les poussa. La salle était éclairée par la lune qui montait dans le ciel. Les trois chefs du clan était là debout devant leur fauteuil respectif. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une personne qui allait être jugée. Alec était là, lui aussi, et je sentais la peur monter en lui à chaque pas que je faisais. Il savait que chaque pas n'admettait pas de demi-tour. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter ça maintenant. Félix me mit au centre de la pièce sous le dôme de verre aux gravures que je n'avais toujours pas compris. Sulpicia était là elle aussi, j'avais cru comprendre que rares étaient les fois, où Aro la laissait sortir de la tour dans laquelle il l'avait enfermée avec l'épouse de Caïus. Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme était un jour tombé amoureux d'une femme. Aro s'avança vers moi.

-Ma chère enfant. Ce jour marquera le commencement de ton règne, qu'il soit mauvais ou bon.

-Qu'entendez vous par « mon règne » ?

-Que tu sois Ténèbres ou Lumière, tu devras régner à nos côtés. Tu prendras les décisions les plus importantes et tu décideras du destin de chaque êtres vivants présents sur cette terre.

-Comme si je n'avais pas assez de pression sur les épaules.

Il sourit en guise de réponse. Il n'était pas une personne comme les autres, il était la preuve que le mal et le bien peuvent coexister. Je dois avouer qu'il était parfois un peu fou. Il lançait des rires étranges, avait des réactions étranges elles aussi. Mais il était capable de vous comprendre et de vous épauler.

-L'heure est venue … dit Sulpicia pensive.

-Tu es prête ? me dit Aro.

-Je crois.

Il fit signe de la tête à sa femme, de commencer. Elle sortit de sous un drap un miroir qui, je suppose datait du Moyen-Age. Des fleurs étaient sculptés tout autour, et des gravures dorés étaient incrustés dans celles-ci. Elle le tendit et l'orienta de façon à ce que je vois la lune monter dans le ciel tel le soleil montant à l'aube. Je ressentis le même sentiment de vide en moi, le sentiment que quelque chose me manquait. Mes canines grandirent et je sentis la lune prendre possession de mon esprit, prendre possession de tout ce que j'avais, prendre possession de tout mon être …

PDV Alec :

Je vis Moon fermer les yeux, et à cet instant un sourire mauvais apparût sur son visage, laissant échapper un ricanement. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient autrefois habités par l'amour et la joie de vivre, étaient à cet instant remplis de haine et de malheur. Cette fille était Ténèbres et Moon n'était plus. Mon cœur, même s'il avait céssé de battre, c'est brisé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je venais de la voir partir en lambeau. Laissant place à un être dénué de sentiments et de raison. Je savais que jamais plus je ne reverrais celle, qui avait ajouté tant de bonheur dans ma vie, tant de couleur. Elle m'avait appris à aimer, à revivre. J'avais tout le temps cru en elle, cru en ce qu'elle était capable de faire, en ses talents extraordinaires. Qu'allais-je dire à Lou ? Que sa mère qu'elle aimait tant, c'était transformée en monstre qui ne voulait que la guerre et la misère. Je ne pouvais le lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais, qu'elle ne reverrait plus ce sourire qui illuminait tous les jours son visage, qu'elle n'entendrait plus cette douce voix qui la berçait tous les soirs. Jamais plus nous ne la reverrons … Aro ainsi que les autres s'agenouillèrent devant elle, j'en fit de même.

-Gloire à vous ma reine, dit Aro.

-Je n'ai que faire de vos flatteries, dit Moon d'un ton sec.

J'eus du mal, à la reconnaître. Cette voix n'était pas la sienne. Elle était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais connu.

-Quand montrais-je sur le trône ?

-Demain.

-Bien, conduisez moi à mes appartements.

Félix et Démétri partirent suivis de Moon.

-Mon chère Alec, que cela doit être dur pour toi.

-Vous l'avez transformé en monstre !

- Elle même s'est transformée. Elle a décidé de son destin, et je suis d'ailleurs plutôt satisfait qu'elle est choisie ce chemin, dit Aro en souriant.

-Depuis le début, vous avez tout fait pour qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle est maintenant.

-Crois-tu que j'allais laisser passer une si belle occasion de renforcer ma famille ?

-Vous êtes horrible.

-C'est trop de compliments d'un coup !

Deux gardes me prirent les bras et me traînèrent à la porte.

-Je trouverais le moyen de la faire redevenir comme elle était avant !

-J'en doute fort mon cher.

La porte s'ouvrit et on me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre. Lou était sur le lit, elle courut et se précipita dans mes bras.

-Où est maman ?

-Lou, dis-je en m'agenouillant devant elle, Moon ne reviendra pas.

-Jamais ?

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ces yeux.

-Je te jure, mon ange, que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la faire revenir.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivée ?

-Elle n'est plus celle que nous connaissons, et il ne faut plus que tu t'approches d'elle pour les jours à venir.

Elle enfouis son visage dans mon cou. J'embrassais le haut de son crâne. Elle me faisait tellement penser à Moon. Et d'un côté, je savais à présent pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé. Elle lui rappelait son enfance, le moment où ses parents étaient encore en vie.

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, Lou. Personne.

La même phrase, le même ton que le jour où j'avais embrassé Moon pour la première fois. Je revoyais tous les moments que nous avions passé ensemble et à ceux qui ne ce passerons jamais ...

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez la descente en enfer de Moon. Alec ne saura plus quoi faire et tentera le tout pour le tout. _

_Moon redeviendra t'elle celle qu'elle était ? A voir :) _

_Une mini-petite review :3 Et à la semaine prochaine ! _


	19. Chapitre 19 : La descente en enfer

_Bien, nous nous approchons à mon grand regret de la fin ... _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :) _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

PDV Alec

_On dit souvent que l'amour triomphe toujours, que le bien bat toujours le mal, que la lumière surgit toujours lorsque l'on est dans les ténèbres. Malheureusement tout ce que l'on pouvait dire n'était que mensonge, et absurdité, j'avais vécu pendant plusieurs semaines en croyant à tout cela et maintenant que me restait-il ? Mon âme morte et mon cœur brisé … _

Je voyais Moon tous les jours, sans pouvoir la toucher, sans pouvoir l'aider, ne pouvant lui parler. Je savais à présent ce qu'elle avait pus ressentir lorsqu'elle était encore la Moon qui faisait le bien, qui était prête à vous aider et à vous épauler même si elle ne vous connaissait pas, qui voulait aider son amie sans pouvoir réellement le faire, elle avait été aussi la Moon que j'aimais. Aujourd'hui cette Moon n'était plus, elle avait laissé place à une fille dépourvu de sentiments, qui voulait du pouvoir sans vraiment savoir ce que cela signifiait. Ne laissant derrière elle, que la mort, le chagrin et la haine. Elle avait, en moins de deux semaines, massacré des milliers de clans, des milliers de familles, qu'elles soient humaines ou vampires. Je la regardait de jours en jours, descendre vers l'enfer. Descendre vers un monde, où un retour en arrière était impossible. Un monde où elle serait seule face à tellement de choses. Un monde où je n'existais plus …

Lou ne parlait plus, ne faisait plus rien, voyant sa mère devenir un monstre et malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait que six ans, elle avait compris que jamais plus elle ne la reverrait. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour la ramener, chercher des jours durant des formules et des antidotes. Mais rien n'était concluant. J'avais essayé de lui parler et elle m'avait rejeté comme si elle ne m'avait jamais connu. Plus les jours passaient et plus je désespérais, je ne savais que faire, j'avais envoyé plusieurs lettres à Bella, lui expliquant la situation mais jamais elle ne m'avait répondu.

Je me dirigeais à grand pas vers le bureau où était Aro, Caïus, Marcus et Moon. Je toquais à la porte et j'entrais. Moon était vêtu de noir, si bien qu'on ne distinguait sa robe, du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. La voir tous les jours, me faisait souffrir, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser comme j'avais pus le faire autrefois. Je m'installais pour commencer une nouvelle journée d'enfer.

Les heures passaient et passaient inlassablement, Moon restait de glace, ne parlant pas, ses yeux rivaient sur le néant présent dans la salle. Aro et les autres lisaient je ne sais quoi. Tandis que moi, je rêvais à ce qu'aurait pus être mon avenir si Moon n'était pas partie.

_Une après-midi, nous aurions tous été rassemblés dehors, moi attendant Moon sous une arche en bois blanc entourée de fleurs multicolores, les invités l'attendant sur des banc en bois blanc également. Bella, Lou et les autres auraient été assis au premier rang, regardant derrière eux, si ils ne pouvaient l'apercevoir. Soudain, tout le monde ce serait levé, laissant apparaître au milieu de l'allée ma chère et tendre Moon, elle aurait été vêtu d'une robe blanche, son corset aurait été remplis de diamant qui brilleraient comme sa peau, le bas de sa robe aurait été recouvert de plumes qui aurait laissé suite à une magnifique traîne. Elle aurait bouclé ses cheveux bruns qui sentaient toujours la vanille, et les auraient laissé détacher comme elle en avait l'habitude. Sur ses cheveux aurait été posé un voile, retenu par une tiare elle aussi remplie de diamant, ne laissant apparaître son magnifique et doux visage. Elle se serait avancé jusqu'à moi, m'aurait adressé un sourire. Je l'aurais pris par la main et attendu que l'on nous déclare mari et femme. Puis j'aurais soulevé son voile et l'aurais embrassé. Elle m'aurait regardé de ses yeux couleur rubis, de ce regard que j'aimais tant … _

Soudain, on me sorti de mes pensées. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Laissant apparaître Félix et Démétri accompagnés d'Irina Denali.

-Que fais-tu ici, dit Caïus d'un air dédaigneux, hmm ?

-Je viens dénoncer un crime. Ce que les Cullen viennent de faire est effroyable.

Le nom des Cullen, fit sortir Moon de son indifférence. Elle se leva.

-Parle !

Aro se précipita sur Irina et lui prit sa main. Il la lâcha quelque secondes après.

-Troublant …

-Que ce passe t'il ?! Cria Moon.

-Les Cullen ont engendré un enfant immortel.

-C'est impossible, criais-je.

Moon ne sembla pas réagir, elle réfléchissait.

-Qui a engendré cet enfant ? Demanda t-elle.

-Bella et Edward.

Rien qu'en entendant le nom de Bella, le visage de Moon s'attendrit. Mais quelques secondes plus tard il reprit sa forme glaciale.

-Sortez la !

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et Moon se rassit, désorientée.

-Ma reine est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit Aro.

-Oui … c'est juste que … non rien. Alec que savez-vous sur ces deux personnes ?

-Juste que Bella et Edward se sont mariés il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Et sur le clan ?

-C'est un clan qui ne se nourrit pas de sang humain.

J'espérais que grâce à ça, elle reviendrait à la raison.

-Je veux que vous réunissiez tous les témoins possible, lorsque nous serons prêt. Nous irons directement là-bas. Et nous les tuerons. Quant à vous Alec, vous irez à Forks les surveiller.

Tout espoir disparu aussitôt.

Je partis aussi vite que je pus. Je pris Lou avec moi. Et lui expliquer où nous allions.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions à Forks, je m'empressais d'aller voir les Cullen. Peu m'importait ce que je subirais si j'étais découvert, il fallait que je les prévienne.

Quand j'arrivais Bella et Edward étaient dehors. Bella se tourna et je vis qu'elle était devenu vampire.

-Alec ! Où est Moon ?

-C'est pour cela que je suis venu te voir.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-En parti oui.

-Alec, que c'est-il passé ?

-Moon a découvert peu avant ton mariage, qu'elle était l'une des dernières anciennes vampires.

-Oui et qu'est ce c'est ?

-Ce sont des vampire qui ont d'immenses pouvoirs et qui peuvent se transformer en un monstre gigantesque, dit Edward.

-Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons fait un rituel à la pleine lune, car tous les vampires de sont espèce doivent choisir si ils sont Lumières ou Ténèbres.

-Alec ne me dit pas ça !

-Bella, elle est devenu Ténèbres. Elle est au courant que tu as eu un enfant immortel, elle a ordonné à Aro de réunir tous les témoins qu'il était possible de rassembler. Et lorsque ce sera fait, elle viendra à Forks te tuer.

-Elle a tout oublié ?

-Oui. Elle ne se souvient plus de moi, ni de toi, ni d'Edward … Celle que nous connaissions est partie bien loin …

-Il doit y avoir un moyen de la raisonner !

-J'ai tout essayé ! Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.

-Tu es venu avec un humain ?

Effectivement Lou, était cachée derrière moi.

-Oui, c'est Lou.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Moon la sauvé, et nous avons décidé de la prendre avec nous. Lou je te présente Bella.

Elle se retira de moi et s'avança vers Bella qui la regardait, un sourire étendu sur ses lèvres. Bella s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main.

-Elle lui ressemble tellement … Je me demande comment cela a pus se produire...

-Bella, as-tu vraiment un enfant immortel ?

-Non. Renesmée n'est pas immortelle, j'ai été enceinte et lors de l'accouchement je suis morte. C'est ainsi que je suis devenue vampire.

-Tu veux dire, qu'elle est à moitié humaine et à moitié vampire !

-Oui. C'est impossible je le sais, mais pourtant regarde …

Elle me fit signe de regarder vers les marches de leur maison, là était assise Rosalie, et une fillette rousse.

-Quel âge lui donnerais-tu ?

-Six ans peut-être plus.

-Elle n'est née que depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Comment !

-Elle n'est pas immortelle elle grandit de jour en jour.

-Écoute Bella, je dois retourner à Voltera, cherche des personnes qui peuvent t'aider à retenir l'armée qu'Aro aura réussi à réunir. Ensemble, ce jour là nous réussirons à faire revenir Moon... du moins je l'espère.

-J'espère aussi.

Je pris Lou et partis rejoindre Voltera. Même si seulement quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, j'étais persuadé qu'Aro aura réussi à réunir une armée digne de ce nom. Bella et les autres devaient s'attendre à des pertes.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre se déroulera la bataille finale ! Je ferais ensuite plusieurs autres chapitres. Et ensuite nous nous dirons au-revoir enfin pour ceux qui ne lirons plus les fictions. Si cela vous intéresse j'écrirais une fiction sur la série __Once Upon A Time,__ donc pour ceux qui voudraient continuer à lire mes fictions pourront me retrouver dans celle-ci ;) _

_A la semaine prochaine :) _


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le retour tant attendu

_Voilà le dernier chapitre et là ;( J'écrirais l'épilogue dans quelques jours et nous nous quitterons ! Mais comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté j'écrirais très vite une fiction sur Once Upon A Time et pour ceux qui ne lirons pas j'écrirais encore mais plus tard une fiction sur Twilight, un peu plus différente que celle-ci. _

_Bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes :) _

* * *

PDV Alec. 

Nous étions en route vers notre fin, vers la fin de tout. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de moyen de faire revenir Moon. Nous avancions au rythme de chacun, nous étions une armée. Une armée, imbattable. Nous étions au moins milles, les Cullen n'étaient à peu près que quarante. Moon guidait, elle nous guidait, ne se rendant pas compte d'où elle allait, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle allait faire. Nous arrivions sur le terrain, et nous mîmes en place. Chacun avait sa place. Bella eu du mal à voir Moon ainsi, de la voir dans cette peau qui n'était pas la sienne. Lorsque Moon plongea son regard dans celui de Bella, elle s'effondra, Aro la retenu. C'est alors que je compris et que Bella comprit également. Nous avions trouvé un moyen de la ramener …

PDV Bella.

Il fallait que je gagne du temps, au moins pour que je trouve un moyen de la faire revenir. Alec avait raison elle n'était plus elle. Elle n'était plus celle avec qui j'avais tant ris, celle qui avait partagé tant de choses avec moi. Elle était comme une sœur, une vraie amie. Et jamais je ne la laisserais dans les Ténèbres. Sombrer, couler. Tomber dans un monde où elle n'avait pas sa place. Peu m'importe ce qu'il devait advenir de moi. J'aurais volontiers donné ma vie pour cette fille. La voir ainsi me fit du mal, ne plus voir ce sourire sur son visage, ne plus voir ces yeux qui jadis étaient remplis d'espoir et de joie. Je voulais que cette fille revienne, que mon amie revienne … Je me tournais vers Edward, qui lui aussi avait compris, il me protégerait en cas de besoin. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et commença à m'avancer. Le regard de Moon était plongé dans le mien.

_Reviens-moi Moon je t'en pris … _

Lorsque j'arrivais devant elle, un sentiment de nostalgie monta en moi. Je revis tous les moments passé ensemble, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. Elle, s'appuyait toujours sur Aro …

PDV Moon.

Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, deux esprits étaient en moi et je ne savais lequel choisir. Je n'arrivais pas à faire la différence. La voir me faisait souffrir, des milliers d'images se bousculaient dans ma tête. D'un côté le jour où j'avais rencontré Bella et d'un autre, l'image de milliers de gens morts. Ce n'était pas moi et même temps si. J'étais perdue, mon regard se troublait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle s'approchait de plus en plus de moi. Je me souvins du jour où j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Alec, les jours où il avait été là pour moi. Tous ces jours, que j'avais apprécié dans une vie dont je n'avais plus aucun souvenir.

PDV Bella.

J'étais persuadée que ça pouvait marcher. Persuadée qu'elle allait revenir. Je continuais à m'approchais et à chaque pas, elle s'affaissait encore plus.

-Ne t'approches pas ! Cria Jane.

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, vipère !

Je fermais mes yeux et me concentrais afin de laisser mon bouclier me protéger. Des éclairs passaient dans ses yeux, elle rêvait de me tuer, j'étais la seule personne qui lui résistait. Moon souffrait énormément. Alec s'approcha d'elle. Aro l'envoya se heurter contre un arbre qui était un peu plus bas. Deux gardes se saisirent de moi et m'obligèrent à m'agenouiller. Deux autres gardes prirent Alec et lui firent de même. Ils commencèrent à appuyer sur nos nuques et des fissures apparurent sur nos joues. Moon continuait à s'abaisser.

Soudain un cri retentit …

PDV Moon.

-ASSEZ ! Hurlais-je.

Les deux gardes lâchèrent Bella et Alec. Je me précipitais vers eux, et je les pris dans mes bras.

-Je suis tellement désolée, sanglotais-je.

-Tu n'étais plus toi mon amour, dit Alec.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver Moon, dit Bella.

-Moi aussi, dit une voix enfantine.

Je me retournais et vis Lou.

-Mon ange.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je laissais couler les larmes sur mes joues.

-C'est impossible tu devais rester tel que tu étais ! Cria Aro.

Je me relevais et lui lançais un regard noir. Il recula de quelques pas.

-Je .. Je ne voulais pas. Je veux dire …

-Inutile de gaspiller ta salive. Tu as voulu profiter de mon pouvoir ! Tu t'es servis de MOI !

PDV Alec.

Les yeux de Moon se transformèrent en œil de chat. Sa pupille se rétracta et ses canines grandirent. Je pris Bella et Lou par le bras et courus jusqu'à l'endroit où Edward se tenait.

-Alec qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Cria Bella.

-Les vampires de son espèces peuvent se transformer en une immense créature et je crois qu'elle se transforme.

Soudain un rugissement retentit sur tout le terrain.

-IN-CRO-YA-BLE, dit Bella.

Je me retournais, et découvris une bête gigantesque. Elle avait des yeux de chat couleur or, son poil était noir et gris. Elle avait une queue qui faisait la moitié de sa taille et jonchée de piques. Il y avait sur son dos de magnifiques et puissantes ailes, couleur métal. Ses crocs étaient acérés et eux aussi gigantesques. Elle était belle et en même temps effrayante. Lorsque la bête se tourna vers nous je vis qu'elle avait un collier accroché à son énorme cou. J'eus un raté lorsque je vis que le pendentif était le croissant de lune que j'avais offert à Moon. Elle parût apaisé et elle se retourna faisant face aux autres Volturi. Aro voulut s'échapper, mais Moon fut plus rapide, elle l'écrasa grâce à sa patte et le réduisit en cendre. Des cris s'élevèrent dans l'air et tous les Volturi ainsi que les témoins coururent dans tous les sens ce qui n'empêcha pas Moon de continuer son massacre. Elle les réduisit en cendre l'un après l'autre. Lorsque qu'il ne restait plus personne, elle reprit forme humaine et tomba.

Je me précipitais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux.

PDV Moon.

La première chose que je vis en rouvrant les yeux, c'était le visage d'Alec. Ce visage que depuis plus d'un mois j'avais oublié. Je me sentis revivre à l'instant où je rouvris les yeux. Je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard. Il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je lui souris.

-Au moins tu ne souris pas parce que tu viens de tuer une personne, dit -il en riant.

-Tu es incorrigible.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Je l'embrassais.

-C'est pas faux.

Il m'aida à me relever et je vis tous les corps ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

-C'est moi qui est fait ça ?!

Je me tournais vers Alec, qui avait l'air gêné.

-Euh... et bien … pas tout à fait toi mais …

-D'accord j'ai compris. Alec dit moi, combien de personne j'ai tué lorsque j'étais enfin tu sais ?

-Moon, ne t'infliges pas ça. Tu n'étais pas toi même, ce n'était pas toi. J'ai gardé quelque chose pour toi.

-Qu est ce que c'est ?

Alec sortit de sa poche la bague que j'avais accepté de porter.

-Tu me permet de te la remettre, dit-il en souriant.

-Comme si tu ne pouvais pas, dis-je en riant.

Nous partîmes, laissant derrière nous tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alec, Lou et moi ne retournions jamais à Voltera. Nous avons décidé, ainsi qu'Alice de faire le mariage dans la fôret non loin de là où les Cullen habitaient. Nous avons décidé de ne jamais parler de ce qui c'était passé. Les Volturi n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, mon moi des Ténèbres était un mauvais souvenir. Je voulais tout oublié. Ce que je fis …

* * *

_On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour l"épilogue j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _


	21. Epilogue

_Le moment tant redouté est là. Je suis assez triste d'arrêter cette histoire. J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'elle vous aura plu. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont suivis l'histoire, qui ont attendus malgré les retards ^^ Mille merci à tous et a toutes ! _

_Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous pourrez me revoir dans déjà quelques jours ( et oui je suis une mordue des fictions ^^) dans une fiction sur la série __Once Upon A Time__, et je ne sais pas trop quand dans une nouvelle fiction sur Tiwlight un peu plus originale que celle-ci mais je laisse les idées monter un peu :) _

_J'ai passé d'excellents moments à écrire et passerais encore de bons moments pour vous séduire :3 _

_Bonne Lecture et peut être à quelques jours. _

* * *

PDV Alec.

Nous étions tous rassemblés dehors, j'étais là sous l'arche en bois blanc couverte de fleurs multicolores, mon regard braqué sur le bout de l'allée tout comme le regard des autres. Bella, Lou et les autres étaient là au premier rang dans leur robe et les autres dans leur costume, attendant la même chose que moi. Il y a quelques semaines de ça jamais je n'aurais cru que je me serais tenu là, en costume de cérémonie noir. Nous avions connu la tristesse, la joie, la déception, mais pour nous tout cela était maintenant bien loin. Moon avait cessé de penser aux personnes qu'elle avait tué lorsqu'elle n'était plus elle. Je l'avais convaincu que tout cela n'était que de mauvais souvenir qui jamais ne referont surface. Suite à ça elle avait décidé d'habiter dans son ancienne maison avec Lou et moi. La vie nous attendez maintenant. Il m'était arrivé parfois de penser à quoi aurait ressemblé ma vie si je n'avais jamais rencontré Moon. Je peux vous dire que si cette rencontre ne s'était pas produite, ma vie serait bien monotone.

Soudain, tout le monde se leva, tournant la tête vers la fin de l'allée. Laissant apparaître la Moon, que j'aimerais toute ma vie, toute mon existence, quoi qu'il puisse ce passer je l'aimerais toujours. Elle était vêtu d'une robe blanche et comme dans mes pensées, son corset était remplis de diamant qui brillaient comme sa peau, sa peau si douce que j'adorais toucher. Le bas de sa robe était recouvert de plumes qui laissait suite à une magnifique traîne. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux bruns qui sentaient la vanille qui étaient si doux, elle les avait laissé détacher, ils étaient posés sur ses épaules comme elle en a l'habitude. Sur ses cheveux, elle avait posé un voile retenu par une tiare elle aussi remplie de diamant, qui n'aurait laissé apparaître son magnifique et doux visage. Elle s'avança vers moi, elle m'a adressé un sourire. Je lui est tendu ma main et lui pris la sienne, elle monta les marches qui nous séparaient.

Plusieurs heures de serments plus tard, on nous déclara mari et femme. Je soulevais le voile de Moon, je vis que de minuscules larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Je me sens bête quand je pleure, dit-elle en souriant et en étouffant ses larmes.

-Tu dis n importe quoi !

Je me suis avancé et je l'ai embrassé. Je sentis qu'elle posait ses mains sur ma nuque et je posais mes mains sur sa taille. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux elle me regardait de ses yeux couleur rubis, de son regard remplis d'espoir et d'amour. Elle me sourit encore une fois je la pris par le bras et nous descendions l'allée sous l'acclamation des invités. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Je t'aime Alec, je t'ai toujours aimé, me dit-elle de sa voix douce.

-Je t'aime aussi Moon. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.


End file.
